The Awakening
by simple.shawn
Summary: Gunter Jaegerjacques and Ichigo Kurosaki, long time best friends, just graduated from high school. They get to go to Gunter's summer house in Germany. Gunter is completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend is gay, and that his father, Grimmjow and Ichigo may be in love with each other. Fluff, Lemon, Hardcore, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Age difference, explicit, 3 shot.
1. Part One: The Revelation

_**AN:**_ **Hey everyone, I decided to take a little break from Friends With Benefits, and pursue this. Now if you're an avid read of FWB I'm gonna start writing on it again real soon. I planned on making this a 3 shot. But, I'm sort of leaning towards a 2 shot. Depends on what you guys think ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach, but if I did Grimmjow would still be alive because he's just so UNF. _

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_Sometimes there are no second chances, sometimes you just can't start over, sometimes there are no mulligan's._

_**PROLOGUE**_

_When the bell rang for school to end, the pair of best friends Gunter Jaegerjacques and Ichigo Kurosaki were the first ones to rush from their classroom, in a spirited series of shouts and celebratory yet crude remarks. Who could blame them? They were seniors. They did what they had to do. They were finally done. As one last hurrah before they went their different ways and headed to different colleges, Gunter decided to drag Ichigo to his families summer house in Germany, over the summer. _

_Even though they stuck together like glue all throughout high school, didn't necessarily mean they had much in common. _

_Gunter was the four time, MVP of his high school football team. He was prideful, charismatic, loud, boisterous, a player, very popular, blunt, aggressive, and he had a short temper. Oh, and lets not forget his electrically charged cerulean hair, with a mixture of cyan and dark green eyes. He was built like a house, with ropes of lean muscle covering his entire body, along with his outstanding height of 6'2. Most found it hard to believe that he was only seventeen. Gunter came from a seemingly perfect family. His father Grimmjow Jaegerjacques was named the sixth greatest golfer in Europe, and the United States as well as owning a golf course resort in Germany. Due to that fact alone, Gunter came from a family of great wealth. His mother Nelliel Jaegerjacques was the third best female golfer in all of Europe, but retired to take care of her husband, and two children Menoly, and Gunter. Gunter only wore brand named clothes, and refused to drive anything that wasn't his dear Mustang and his summer Porsche._

_Ichigo was the president of his high schools national honor art society, and the captain of the swim team. He happened to be the best painter at the school, he even surpassed the school's art instructors. Some called him a prodigy, some called him a Picasso in the making. _

_Ichigo was very modest, soft spoken, brave, conservative, though the one thing he shared with Gunter was his short temper. Especially when someone talked about his hair. He sported vibrant orange locks of hair which he styled in a spiked manner. It was obvious Ichigo was a swimmer, he had lightly tanned sun kissed skin with a few brown freckles over the bridge of his nose, with lean muscles, a thin but toned frame, with cut calves, and flat stomach wrinkled with a six pack. He wasn't as tall as Gunter, but he was getting there; he stood at about 5'10. _

_Unlike Gunter, Ichigo didn't exactly come from such a perfect family. His mother, Masaki, was killed right in front of his eyes when he was only eight years old, and his father seemed to take it the hardest. He was a martinet, and expected his children to become doctors like he did. He owned a clinic which Ichigo and his younger twin sister, Karin and Yuzu, worked for an allowance. As Ichigo grew older, he grew more rebellious and found that painting was a means of escape for him. His father was not understanding and chose to take his anger out by often fighting Ichigo. Ichigo could hold his own in the fights with his father, but often chose to walk away. Ichigo's father was strict with everything, but the few things that Ichigo could control he damn well took advantage of. He had his own sense of style, it was a mix of conservative with something that screamed, artistic. Aside from his apparel, he was able to control his sexuality. He was gay, and his father knew it. Ichigo's father was rather understanding when Ichigo told him, because his father's best friend, Kisuke Urahara was gay as well; as a matter of fact it was Kisuke who Ichigo turned to for help when his new found sexuality was awakened. _

_Ichigo, and Gunter wound up meeting each other because of a fight they had their first year of high school. Ever since the fight they were inseparable, they were complete opposites yet they couldn't help but stay best friends. They didn't have much time to hang out at each others houses, or even meet each other's parents because they were so busy with their own things, but that didn't stop them from talking every chance they got and hitting up every party together and even being wingmen for each other. They told each other everything, and helped each other out in situations that they couldn't go to their parents about. _

_The one thing that Ichigo kept from Gunter was the fact that he was attracted to men. Ichigo in fact kept his sexuality a secret to everyone, aside from his family of course. It limited him in many ways especially in the fields of experience; physically and emotionally. Ichigo was able to keep the charade of being straight around everyone, and he found it easier to simply hide the truth than to come clean. It was the fear of rejection. His father managed to instill that fear inside him as well._

_Now that school was officially over for the pair of seventeen year old young men, it was time to head to Gunter's house so they could leave Karakura Town, Japan and fly to a rural town in Munich, Germany. _

_The summer heat does crazy things to people…_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

*RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* chimed the high school bell of Karakura High School signaling the day was over. Gunter shot up from his chair and pointed as his teacher and select students and shouted "Fuck you and you, and you, and you too and this entire school. Peace bitches!"

With that being said, Gunter was the first one out the door with Ichigo right on his tail. Ichigo couldn't help the smile on his face, Gunter was more blunt than he was. Even though he hated nearly everyone in the class he didn't have the audacity to straight up do what Gunter did.

He admired his friends boldness.

Before the teacher could stop them and reprimand them for such rude behavior, both young men were out of the classroom, down the hallway, and into the parking lot. The jumped into Gunter's custom made, topless Mustang, and Gunter gunned it.

Gunter sped out of the school's vicinity, and into the direction of his home, while he blasted the radio with amazing bass. The seat seemed to vibrate beneath him as the bass bumped through his speakers. Things were going to be amazing, he was going to have the best time with Gunter before they left for separate colleges. He would show him all the best parts of Germany, show him to all the beautiful native women, hit up the local parties. It was going to be a blast.

Ichigo's eyes were closed, the cool yet warm breeze tussled through his hair. The warm, bright sun was hitting his cheeks, and he nodded his head to the beat of the music simply enjoying it. His bags were packed, and were in the back of Gunter's car, he didn't have to see his controlling father for an entire summer, and he was even going to be able to meet his best friend's parents. Things honestly couldn't be any sweeter.

They successfully made it to Gunter's home, and almost immediately Ichigo started to panic. His head sunk low, and he seemed to crunch up in his seat. Gunter put his hand on his friends shoulder reassuringly, and gave a grin. Ichigo looked up at Gunter and straightened up a bit, a small grin made its way to his face as well.

"Ready Carrot Top?" Gunter spoke, his voice a calming tenor octave.

"Yeah, lets do this." Ichigo replied his own voice a wavering alto.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_Why am I so nervous about this? It's only Gunter's parents. I mean what's the worst that can happen? Oh right, they can find out that I'm gay, then they can tell Gunter, and he'll never talk to me again. _

_Fuck me. Times like this I wish I was straight. Alright whatever. I got this just act as straight as possible. Vagina. I like vagina. I like vagina. I like cock. NO! Damn it! I need to get it together. _

Ichigo's heart was beating at an extravagantly quick pace when he stepped out of the car, and reached the front door to the house. His throat was dry, his entire body felt numb. He was excited to meet his best friends parents but at the same time it scared the living fuck out of him. Sometimes he pondered telling his best friend the truth about himself, but he didn't want to risk losing such a great friend. Gunter seemed like a spoiled, arrogant asshole, but he was down to earth and protective.

Gunter was the brother Ichigo never had.

He wasn't going to risk all of that, just because he had a set preference to guys. It wasn't worth it.

When Gunter unlocked the door to the house, and led them in Ichigo lost it and he passed out. It was all too much.

The hot sun. The pressure. The sight of Gunter's parents sitting in the living room just waiting for them.

The last thing Ichigo heard before he hit ground was the sound of Gunter's voice, mixed with that of someone's deeper than his.

"Ichigo? Bro? You alright?!" Gunter spoke in a slight panic, he immediately kneeled down to look at his friends face, and felt around his face for a response. Nothing.

He was flushed. His face was freezing, yet his neck was steaming hot.

Grimmjow had replaced Gunter's side, and tossed him aside, and coolly saying, "Go call his dad Gunter, Nel get the boy some ice, Menoly go get'a pillow and put it on the arm of the couch." Menoly ran off into her bedroom to get a soft pillow, Gunter nodded and left Ichigo's side and went to call his father, while Nel followed her orders her husband gave her.

Grimmjow picked up Ichigo with just one arm and slung him over his shoulder and brought him to the couch. He rested his entire body there, and kneeled down next to him once again.

"Hey kid, can ya hear me?" Grimmjow's voice was a sinful baritone. Ichigo stirred at the deep voice disturbing him, and let out a brief groan whilst nodding his head. His eyes cracked open a bit his vision very blurry, and he saw a messy field of blue hair assuming it was Gunter.

"What the fuck happened Gunter? My head's pounding…" Ichigo croaked.

"This ain't Gunter kid." Grimmjow chuckled softly, as he spoke which made Ichigo sit up immediately.

"M-Mister Jaegerjacques? My deepest apologies, I-I didn't mean to swear! I just-" Ichigo stammered nervously, and his face turned a light shade of pink. Gunter's dad made him nervous for some reason. Not because he was an adult, and he blatantly disrespected the house, but it was something else.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Gunter's dad looked like his twin except, much more matured. Though he was kneeling Ichigo could tell Gunter's dad was very tall, much taller than Gunter even, his eyes were a cold, piercing azure and looked as if they've seen and experienced so much, he had a very pale blue five o'clock shadow which seemed to cover the entire are below his nose, he had a sinister grin, and he smelled of cool after shave and fresh cut grass.

"First off, I'm only thirty five, you can call me Grimmjow kid Mister Jaegerjacques is my pops. Second off relax, and just breath before ya pass out again. Lay down." Grimmjow pressed his hand to Ichigo's chest and eased him back down to the cushions. "Menoly?! Where's that pillow?" He shouted out in the opposite direction of Ichigo.

_Okay, why the fuck am I blushing? Did he just-he just touched me! Why is he smirking at me like that? Shit! Does he already know. Oh my god…no! What the fuck did I do?! I didn't even say two words to him! _

Soon out came a girl around the same age as Karin, or Yuzu, with short bleach, blonde hair and dark teal eyes with a pillow in hand. "Sorry dad, is he alright?" She spoke softly, as she positioned the pillow underneath Ichigo's head.

Grimmjow nodded, then Menoly smiled, and respectfully bowed. "I'm Menoly, Gunter's sister, but you can call me Barbie kay? It's nice to meet you, Ichigo. Gunter doesn't shut up about you, feels like you live here sometimes y'know? Okay well, I'll see ya later bye!" She spoke rather quick, and then ran into the kitchen.

Ichigo placed his hand on his forehead, and closed his eyes as he was a bit confused on what exactly just happened.

As Menoly left, Nel entered the room with a small cloth bag filled with ice. "Here ya go sweetheart." She spoke in a chipper tone. Ichigo's eyes opened to glance at the woman, then he reached for the bag, and placed it on his forehead. The first thing he noticed was that her breasts were HUGE. Each of them had to be the size of his head. Other than that she had long sea-green hair which went past her rear, and beautiful dark teal eyes, with pink blush underneath them which stretched across from one cheek to the other. Unlike Gunter and Grimmjow she wasn't muscular, but very curvaceous; although she was still just as tall.

"_Arigatou, _Missus Jaegerjacques_" _He spoke graciously to her, as he tried to sit up slowly.

Gunter returned, and shook his head. "Your dad didn't pick up, so I left a message. You should be more careful Carrot Top." Gunter spoke with a brief yawn.

Ichigo sat up completely against the couch, holding the ice to his head of course then gave a slight snort and rolled his eyes. "I could have a concussion, and you still act like you couldn't care less." Ichigo spoke in a scolding yet, humored tone as he had a small smirk on his face. He tried not to focus on the older version of Gunter, practically at his knees but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but look out the peripherals of his eyes.

"Since ya wanna be an asshole go get his things out your car, and put 'em in _Pantera_. Oh and while you're at it, get mine, yours, your mother's and Menoly's things as well." Grimmjow replied to his son's rather rude behavior, but immediately got a stern glare from his wife for swearing. Ichigo couldn't help but grin and stick his tongue out at Gunter, as he grumbled to himself and did as he was asked.

"Just relax here until you've got some of your strength back then, you can try calling your father again alright dear?" Nel spoke soothingly to Ichigo, and he nodded. "I'm finishing up lunch in the kitchen, holler if you need me. I believe Gunter's father had something to give you something anyway. Oh, and please call me just call me Nel." She spoke in an overly chipper voice with a smile on her face, before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were in the room alone once again and it was sort of getting to Ichigo. He wouldn't deny that he found the elder man very attractive, and he couldn't help himself from blushing frequently as well.

_He smells so good, even from the distance. Why is he staring at me? Wh-What the fuck is this? He's touching me again…kami I'm going to melt. _

When Grimmjow subtly placed his hand on Ichigo's thigh, and spoke to him, he was torn from his thoughts.

"If you're feelin' alright to walk follow me, I've got something' for ya. It's a _welcome gift _into the family." Grimmjow's words rattled around Ichigo's mind, and he swallowed down heavily. He honestly couldn't help himself from getting an eyeful of the elder Jaegerjacques at that point. He sat the bag of ice down on the couch and stood up, some of his strength had returned.

Grimmjow was wearing a black tank top along with pair of tan cargo shorts, and short top black Converse. Ichigo was practically ogling the elder Jaegerjacques from behind, and new found thoughts arrived in his mind as well. He wanted to tangle his fingers in Grimmjow's soft looking messy array of blue locks; he wanted to feel Grimmjow's stubble against his neck.

Grimmjow stood up and, then he walked to a door which was adjacent to the kitchen.

_I shouldn't be thinking like this! It's Gunter's father. My best friend. He's married. He's got a family. He's only 35. Muscular. Smells fantastic. I can feel him staring through me with his eyes. The way his voice sounds when he speaks to me…DAMNIT STOP! I think "I need to get laid" in the words of Gunter. I wouldn't mind if it was Grimmjow though…what if he's leading me into the bedroom. What if he feels the same way. _

He opened the door, and to Ichigo's surprise and slight disappointment it was only the garage. Ichigo let his eyes slip away from Grimmjow to look into the massive garage. It held about five different _vintage_ cars, pictures of Grimmjow golfing as well as shaking hands with a few celebrities. It was then Ichigo took the time to think about how _big _their house was. It was bigger than his own, and the clinic put together three fold. He figured Gunter came from money, but he never wouldn't thought that his family was of _this _kind of wealth.

"Ichigo, ya ever play golf before?" Grimmjow's back was to Ichigo, it looked like he was picking up a bag. Ichigo shook his head, though it was in vain because Grimmjow wasn't even facing him.

"No I haven't." Ichigo eyes were now at the bag Grimmjow presented to him. It had his name written in white letters, which stood out against the black cloth. Ichigo couldn't help but smile before grabbing the thin strap and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Golf clubs. Yer gonna be golfin' with us. I'm gonna teach ya." Grimmjow grinned then placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thank you Mist- Grimmjow. Thank you Grimmjow." He wasn't blushing at this point, but was genuinely grateful.

Gunter was in the garage as well, and it was obvious to both men as he slammed the bed of a truck. "There, I got everyone's bags in the damn truck dad, anything else _old man_?"

Grimmjow gave a soft chuckle then moved his hand from Ichigo's shoulder, and shook his head. "Let's go eat hm? I'm sure your mother is finished with lunch. Ichigo try calling your father again, then feel free to join us." Gunter and Grimmjow left the garage, and headed into the kitchen.

Ichigo nodded and pulled out his phone, and proceeded to call his father. When he got the dial tone, he figured he was taking care of a patient or two, so he just left it be. He slipped the phone in his pocket and opened the door leading from the garage, to the house. The thoughts of Grimmjow still invaded his mind, but hopefully some home cooking would distract him from it.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_There's something different about this boy, every time I say somethin' to 'em he starts blushin. Eh, he's probably still feeling hot. Whatever. _

Grimmjow and Gunter went into the dining room and took their places at the table. Gunter was doing something on his phone, while Grimmjow was thinking about the orange haired boy. Menoly stepped in from the kitchen holding a pitcher of iced tea with lemon. She sat it down in front of Grimmjow which snapped him from his thoughts.

Menoly smiled and sat down next to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow loved his children very much; Gunter and Menoly were his life. Things were shaky with Nel, but it was something he'd rather not talked about. He loved Nelliel with all his heart, but there were times where he wished he hadn't married so early.

Nel came into the room holding a platter of sandwiches, she sat it down in the middle of the table then leaned down to kiss Grimmjow on the cheek.

"Give Ichigo his gift hun?" She spoke softy taking the seat on the other side of him.

" Yeah, he lit up like'a tree. Said he's never golfed before, nonsense isn't it?" He chuckled softly, and Nel smiled and nodded her head.

"Indeed it is." She smiled, then caught sight of Gunter, picking up a sandwich prematurely, then reprimanded him "No, put the sandwich down Gunter we will not eat until Ichigo comes to the table. Show some decency."

Gunter dropped the sandwich with a sigh, and yelled out.

"Carrot Top! Hurry up I'm starving", which caused him to get death glares from both his parents.

Ichigo stumbled into the dining room and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I got lost from the garage. Your house is huge Gunter, though it's very beautifully designed Nel." He bowed in respect to the woman, then pulled out his chair and sat down next to Gunter.

"Thank you Ichigo." She replied with much chipper, "I made plenty so please everyone help yourselves, I made ham, pastrami, turkey, and chicken salad." Ichigo nodded and grabbed a sandwich and put it on his place which was in front of him.

Within a few minutes everyone was eating their food, and Grimmjow was just telling the family about one of his many adventures golfing, before of course being interrupted.

"Can we _please _talk about something other than golf? I mean it gets rather annoying at time Grimmjow, it really does." Nel spoke with a certain flare in her voice, her eyes never left her plate though she was serious.

"New rule, we will not talk about golf at the dinner table for the rest of summer."

Everyone became silent, and the sounds of them eating and drinking replaced the conversation.

Grimmjow was slightly annoyed with his wife, ever since she quit her own golfing career to take care of the children she was bitter towards him. It wasn't like it was his fault, he hadn't asked her to do it. He appreciated it, but she still had no reason to act so damn salty. He cleared his throat, and spoke once again in order to fill the silence. "So Ichigo, I hear your father is head of the Kurosaki clinic yes?"

"Yeah, it's a family business but I don't plan on taking it over. I want to be a painter." Ichigo responded before finished up the last of his ham sandwich, he reached over to grab another and sat it on his plate.

"Ah, painting? That's wonderful! What does your mother do for work?" Nel took the time to speak this time. That's when Gunter spoke up.

"Mom, no."

Ichigo was going to take a bite of his sandwich, then sat it down with a soft sigh. "She doesn't work.."

"Oh? So she's a housewife like myself?"

"No, she died when I was eight."

"Oh…" Nel responded then she stood from the table and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to grab the cake now." There was less chipper in her voice as she spoke that time.

Grimmjow looked over at the young man and spoke up. "I'm sorry to hear that Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head, then smiled a bit. "No, it's fine."

Grimmjow sensed fight in the younger male, it took strength to overcome the death of someone so close and he admired it.

Menoly leaned back in her chair and suddenly spoke to Ichigo. "Hey is that your natural hair color?"

Ichigo laughed softly and nodded his head. "Yeah, I was born with it."

"You're lucky, I dyed mine this color and your eyes are so pretty! Are they lenses?"

Ichigo shook his head and smiled, "No, they're my natural eye color as well. But, thank you I like your eyes too are they naturally that color?"

"No, mine are colored lenses."

Grimmjow took the time to notice just what his daughter was talking about. The orange haired male did have very kind, and gentle syrupy brown eyes. He also had very subtly freckles which he could tell he got from being in the sun.

"God, shut the fuck up Menoly. No one gives a flying fuck." Gunter interjected.

"It's not Menoly, its Barbie asshole." Menoly spoke back.

"Gunter are you always such a dick to everyone?" Ichigo spoke softly to his friend, hoping Grimmjow wouldn't hear him.

Grimmjow heard him, and shouted out. "Hey watch your fucking mouths at the table, all of you!" Grimmjow spoke in a deadly tone, his eyes narrowed and his fist slammed into the table.

The siblings couldn't help but snicker, then all out laugh hysterically. Grimmjow cracked a grin as well, then glanced over at Ichigo who seemed to be slightly confused.

Gunter elbowed his friend in his side and laughed a bit more. "Dad's never serious. He was just messing with us Ichigo, relax. He couldn't give two fucks if we swore. Just keep it light around my mom."

Ichigo nodded, and gave a nervous smile.

Nel returned into the dining room with a strawberry angel food cake with whipped cream frosting. Fresh strawberries were scattered amongst the top of the cake in a neat, and decorative pattern.

Grimmjow looked up at the cake with a gleam in his eye. Strawberry was definitely his favorite flavor of anything. Another reason why he loved Nel so much was her cooking, she was amazing at it. It was as if she was meant to be a housewife.

She sat the cake down next to the sandwiches, sitting a cutting knife next to it.

Grimmjow plucked a strawberry from the top, and took a bite from it. In the process he got whipped cream on his lips, and he had no choice but to lick it off.

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo who was staring back at him with a blush on his face.

_Seriously? What's up with this kid?_

"You guys help yourselves to as much cake as you want. But, our flight is in less than an hour." Nel spoke before sitting down next to her husband once more.

"Mm, that reminds me. We're going in my dad's private jet Ichigo." Gunter spoke as he cut himself a fat slice of the soft cake.

"You guys have a private jet?!" Ichigo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped and all four members of the family nodded with affirmative response.

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's response, it was _cute. _He didn't find many things cute, guys being the primary thing, but Ichigo was definitely cute. From the way he blushed constantly to his humorous reactions. It didn't bother him too much that he thought so fondly of the boy, but then again he didn't want to get into any deep thoughts about it anyway.

He cut himself a slice of cake and intricately ate it, taking the time to savor the sweet, and wholesome ingredients. It was like a slice of heaven on a plate.

"Nel, this is amazing. You've outdone yourself." Grimmjow spoke as he finshed the last of his cake.

Everyone chimed in to agree with Grimmjow, as they all seemed to be enjoying it as well.

Nel giggled and shook her head, "Oh thanks everyone."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

After everyone finished their dessert, they loaded up into Pantera; a 1970 sapphire blue, F100 pick up truck which had been customized to seat a family of five.

Though Grimmjow had a private jet, it had to be stationed at the airport so that's where he drove. The drive to the airport was relatively short, and for the most part filled with sing-along's from the radio.

When they arrived at the airport, Grimmjow simply drove his truck onto a ramp leading into the jet. Which led to the ramp closing and the jet picking up, and flying them off.

Everyone got out of the car, and walked into the cabin of the jet to take their seats.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo was simply floored at what was happening. Not only was it his first time flying, but it was his first time in a private jet. It was his first time hanging out with his best friends family. It was his first time going out of the country. He was excited yet he was nervous.

Gunter made sure his parents weren't looking, then he nudged Ichigo and held in his hand a small pill. "Take it, it'll put ya to sleep for the rest of the flight. Trust me, you'll want to be asleep."

Ichigo was often offered drugs from Gunter, and he always refused. This time was different though. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the small pill, popping it into his mouth and swallowing it dry. "There's a first time for everything eh?" Ichigo smirked, which Gunter matched with a smirk of his own and a brief nod.

"Oh yeah there is."

Five minutes barely passed and both boys were knocked out.

Ichigo was dreaming, though his dream was just so realistic yet it was so _surreal. _

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

It looked like Karakura Town except everything was inverted. Ichigo walked around, a bit confused at what was going on. "Hello? Anyone here?" His voice echoed for a bit after he spoke.

As if out of no where a man manifested himself in front of Ichigo. He was like an inverted version of himself. He had pale skin, with sheet white hair, pitch black pupils with irises and black sclera.

"_**You've arrived King." **_the manifestation spoke, then let out a bone chilling psychotic laugh.

Ichigo took a step back, only to realize that he was suddenly on the edge of a building. If he would've moved back another step he would've fallen. "Who are you, why do you look like me?!" Ichigo said with sudden anxiety.

"_**There's no reason ta fret King. I guess ya could say tha' I'ma side'a ya tha' ya always hold back.**_" the manifestation spoke once again.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not a King I'm Ichigo. What the hell do you mean a side I repress? You're speaking in riddles." Ichigo grew from anxious to slightly annoyed, and it showed in his tone of voice.

"_**Yer tha king'a this world. Ya've ne'er had sex, ne'er even touch'd yerself. I'm tha' build up of all tha' held back lust, and desire ya refuse ta let free.**__"_

"If you're a representation of my "lust and desires" then why bother me now? Of all times why now?"

"_**Dun' act like ya dunno. Tha' older blue hair'd guy. Yer startin' to explore yer sexuality."**_

"What the? Grimmjow? No!"

"_**I see exactly wha' ya see, I feel exactly wha' ya feel. Everytime yer around this guy, it's like'a earthquake in 'ere. C'mon ya gotta get laid. It's about time." **_

Ichigo knew his inner self was right, he couldn't hold back his caged lust for much longer. "Thanks, _Shiro._"

The manifestation raised his eyebrow at the name hitched to him. "_**I guess thas' my name now. I'm always's here for ya King."**_

Ichigo smiled and nodded, then everything disappeared and he could hear Gunter.

"Ich' get up! We're here." Gunter was nudging at Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled, he was feeling a bit relieved. He stood up and stretched himself out, Gunter did the same.

"Sleep well ?" Ichigo said while rolling his shoulders back repeatedly.

"Yeah, those pill's really do the trick eh?" Gunter replied in a hushed tone.

Ichigo nodded with a sly grin. "Hell yeah."

"Yo everyone get in the truck, we're headin' over to the house." Grimmjow commanded the group of people, everyone did as they were ordered, and went back into the truck.

Ichigo looked out the truck window as they drove out of the jet; it was dark out, but the land was beautiful. The area they were in was very lush, and green. . It was refreshing to be away from Karakura Town, and his dad, and school and just everything.

The drive progressed a little more, and that's when Ichigo saw the huge house, in front of a lake. It was beautiful, though it was dark. It wasn't as large as the house back in Karakura but, it was still pretty big.

Grimmjow drove the truck into the garage and parked. Everyone unfastened their seat belts and got out of the car, the went to the back of the pick up to grab their things.

"Gunter, show Ichigo to the guest room." Nel spoke wearily.

Gunter nodded, and brought Ichigo inside the well decorated home, and into his room for the remainder of summer. He closed the door behind them, and gave a slight chuckle. "Alright it's a good thing you slept. We're hittin' up a party tonight. They have it every year today, as the start of summer vacation." Ichigo sat his things down and grinned.

"Your parents gonna be cool with it?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"Everyone's gonna be sleep, jet-lag Carrot Top."

Ichigo nodded in approval then gave his friend a pat on the back. He actually planned it out perfectly, and thought things through.

"I'm gonna take a shower, then get dressed then we can go alright?" Gunter instructed Ichigo, which he nodded and figured he would do the same thing.

The entire house was silent, except for the pair of young men. They had showered, and gotten dressed. Gunter had his hands on the keys to his summer Porsche which was parked in the garage, as well as a party pack of beer.

The pair met up in the garage, to examine each other before they left.

"Ichigo, seriously bro? Is that what you're wearing?" Gunter sighed a bit, while shaking his head.

"Yeah what's wrong with it? I like it." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and gave himself a quick look over.

"Dude, you look gay."

Ichigo didn't know what the hell Gunter was talking about. He was wearing a light pink short sleeved dress shirt, with a silk hot pink tie, black denim skinny jeans with a pink and black checkered studded belt, with matching Vans, and atop his head a black fedora, with a pair of black thick framed Rayban clear colored sunglasses. It suited his artistic look, but he still served to his conservative nature.

"Like it matters. Can we just go?" Ichigo spoke exasperatedly.

"I guess man." Gunter sighed once more, then stepped into the silver car, and Ichigo followed by jumping over the door and plopping into the passengers seat.

Gunter started his car, and as quietly as he could peeled out of the garage and in the direction of the party. It didn't take very long to spot the party house as the house reverberated loud music, with deep bass. Ichigo loved music, it often called out to him especially music with a heavy bass, and a cool rhythm.

When they pulled up to the scene Gunter was immediately welcomed warmly with friendly greetings.

Ichigo simply followed quietly behind him not wanting to make a fool of himself.

Gunter made his way to the middle of the room and yelled out for everyone's attention. "Yo everybody, this guy is my best friend Ichigo from back home, he's with me! Show 'em a good time!" The large crowd of teenagers, and young adults shouted out in approval, and welcomed Ichigo as well.

Gunter sat his party pack of beer in the kitchen with the host of the party, Rangiku Matsumoto. The tall, busty, strawberry blonde young woman greeted Ichigo with a warm hug and Gunter with a dirty glance. "I'll deal with you in a minute Blue. Ichigo c'mere there are some people you _hafta _meet!" Ichigo could tell the girl was drunk, but he didn't mind it and he simply followed.

She pulled him to the couch where a pair of teenagers sat and conversed. "Ichigo this is Rukia, and Renji. They're the _best._" With a certain strength Ichigo didn't know Rangiku had, he was shoved between the red headed tattooed male, and the short sized, raven haired female.

The music was bumping, and the three teenagers were knit close so they could hear each other.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink! Be right back!" Renji shouted out then stood up and left the two alone.

There was a brief silence, before a couple plopped on the empty spot on the couch and began ferociously making out. Ichigo looked in disgust, then shifted his gaze to the front of the room to see, Gunter and Rangiku practically swallowing each other. He shifted his gaze again to the girl next to him which opted her to talk.

"So, what are you going to college for?"

"Hm? Oh art!"

"Oh! You're an artist? What do you like to do?"

"I'm a painter."

"Ah, so you're a painter, and you're really cute. If you ever need a model or something.."

"Oh, um no see, I only paint landscapes."

"Oh, a-alright! Well maybe we can get together sometime or-"

"I'm going to get a beer!"

"Oh okay hurry back!"

Ichigo had to get away from her, she was flirting with him and it seriously was making him uncomfortable. Drinking was obviously a better choice than staying another second with that Rukia chick.

He slipped into the kitchen, and noticed Renji was putting warm beer bottles into the cooler filled with ice. Renji noticed him and gave him a brief head nod, in attempt to greet him.

Ichigo looked back at the couch where he sat, where Rukia was fixing her make up.

"I've known 'er since I was a kid. She'll each ya alive." Renji spoke, tearing Ichigo from his gaze and he nodded.

Then he noticed Gunter practically dragging Rangiku down into the basement, they both had looks of lust on their faces.

"Those two can't keep their hands off each other, it's pretty gross after a while. But hey what're ya gonna do, Gunter's attracted to her, and Rukia's attracted to you." Renji continued speaking, his eyes on Ichigo's line of sight.

Ichigo shifted to look at a guy, who was staring at him with a grin. Ichigo turned away blushing a bit.

"And he's attracted to you Ichigo. Eh, who am I to judge who exactly people are attracted to? Beer?" Renji finished up with a slight chuckle then placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Renji." Ichigo smiled and nodded, grabbing the beer. He opened it up and began to drink out of it. Renji gave his shoulder a reaffirming pat then he headed back to the couch.

Ichigo didn't pursue the guy that was giving him looks, but opted to finish his beer and enjoy the music provided.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow looked out the window noticing that Gunter and Ichigo finally left for the party. He slipped into bed with Nel, and pressed his nose to hers in attempt to kiss her.

She pulled back and sat the book she was reading down on the nightstand with a soft scoff.

"Grimmjow what the hell are you doing, I'm reading."

"I'm trying to make love to my wife. Do you not want to?"

"No, no that's not it at all. It was just so sudden, and outta the blue. We haven't made love months. But, sure lets do it."

"Fuck it. I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm tired. Goodnight Nelliel."

Nel shrugged and grabbed her book to continue reading, while Grimmjow turned his back to her and opted to sleep.

He missed the connection he used to have with is wife, not just physically but emotionally. They seemed to just be together for the sake of the kids. Grimmjow wanted to make things work with Nel, but it was obvious that she was content with the way things were.

Something definitely had to change, or else he wouldn't be able to stay like this anymore.

He shut his eyes, and easily drifted off into a slumber.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

The party dissipated, and Ichigo waited at the door as Gunter said goodbye to Rangiku. They were practically eating each other's lips, and it made Ichigo sick. "Gunter, lets go." Gunter chuckled and broke away from Rangiku and nodded.

"I do have to go unfortunately, but I'll see ya tomorrow. Alright?" He winked at the female and she teasingly bit into her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow Big Blue. Nice meeting you Ichigo." Rangiku spoke as she escorted the men out the door.

"God, she is perfect isn't she?" Gunter spoke as he hopped into the drivers seat of the car.

"She sure is something else bro." Ichigo stepped into the passengers seat of the car, and Gunter proceeded to drive them both home, as the morning light was already beginning to shine. The drive home was silent, and to be frank it was a bit awkward.

"You tired Carrot Top?" Gunter spoke breaking the dreadful silence.

"Nah, I'm still good. You?" Ichigo responded, a bit thankful for the bits and pieces of the conversation.

"I'm straight. Wanna do something fun?" Gunter looked over at Ichigo and grinned, and Ichigo nodded with a grin of his own.

"Sure."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"YOOOHOOO!" Gunter screamed out as he dove into the lake.

Ichigo laughed and did a cannon ball after him. "Fuck man this water is freezing!"

"I know haha that's the best part!" Gunter yelled out and began swimming backwards.

Ichigo easily caught up with him with a simple stroke. The water, like painting was another means of escape for him. It was open. It was free. It was forgiving. It was cleansing. It was nonjudgmental. It was a place where Ichigo could excel.

After what seemed an entire practice, they got out of the lake and headed into the lake house to change.

Gunter spoke to prevent silence as they changed, "So what do you think of Rukia?" He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled off his shorts, then grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on. He took the towel off and tossed it to the ground.

"Oh she was cool, and kinda nice but really aggressive." Ichigo simply pulled down his swim shorts leaving him completely bare, Gunter turned around unknowingly to get an eyeful of a naked Ichigo which he soon regretted.

"Ah, c'mon man you can't be all willy nilly with you little willy." Gunter turned around and proceeded to slip on his shirt.

"Its not like you havent seen a naked guy before, you used to shower with dudes on the football team."

"Yeah? Doesn't mean I'm some sorta fag, that likes lookin' at dudes junk. Keep yourself covered up. Use a sock, or a pair of pants or a towel or something."

Ichigo sighed softly to himself and slipped on his own pair of pants, and a shirt. "Alright, fine sorry man."

"S'all good bro. I'm sure mom made breakfast lets go eat yeah?"

Ichigo nodded and followed Gunter from the lake house, to the actual house where indeed Nel had made French toast.

Gunter, Ichigo and Menoly sat on one side of table while Grimmjow sat at one foot of the table, and Nel had set her own plate at opposite foot of the table.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Nel stood between Menoly and Gunter holding the plate of French toast as the men spoke.

"So I set our tee time for noon, so bring your golf clubs and dress accordingly guys."

"God damnit Grimmjow, do you _always _have to talk about golf! Can we talk about something else for a change? I mean its not like our entire world revolves around golf!" Nel spoke with a bit of venom in her voice.

Grimmjow responded, "Sorry I guess, doing the same thing over and over can be pretty mundane yes?" he spoke sardonically, with a scoff.

"It's better than doing things all of the sudden, without any sort of notification."

"You just said you wanted things to change Nelliel, why are you being so difficult?"

"You know what forget I said anything! Who wants more French toast?"

Menoly raised her hand as if she were in school and spoke, "Mom, you haven't given us any French toast yet."

Nel nodded, and sighed then began passing out French toast to everyone.

Ichigo and Gunter gave each other a strange look then shrugged, "Alright sorry mom we won't talk about golf. What're you and Barbie doing today?"

"I'm taking her to the beach today." Nel sighed, and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Grimmjow wanted to give his wife a piece of his mind, but he couldn't. He just shrugged it off. And drank from his coffee cup. It would be best not to start arguing, not in front of the kids at least.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, aside from the words of appreciation from everyone for the meal. When breakfast finished, the men got up and went to get ready to play golf.

They loaded their things into the truck and then they drove to Grimmjow's golf course.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow grabbed a 9-iron for his starting hit. He held the grip between his hands so that his arms were y-shaped, he retracted the club back ninety degrees, then he clocked the ball with the head of the club. He hit farther than he expected, though the ball was still in a reasonable range. Ichigo had never hit a golf ball in his life, so he watched Grimmjow's form, and wanted it to match his own.

"Not bad old man." Gunter teased, which caused Grimmjow to flip him off.

Gunter grabbed the same type of golf club from his bag and followed through with what his father did hitting the ball in a similar direction, and a reasonable length away.

"Just imagine that you're the club Carrot Top. You got this." Gunter spoke carefully, and encouraging.

Ichigo grabbed the same iron as the other's did, and took the form that they did. He missed the first time, so he steadied his stance and tried again. He swung once more, and missed for the second time. He was growing embarrassed, and slightly frustrated. He wildly swung his club back and he finally hit the ball, though it was out of bounds and it didn't count.

"Dude, you suck." Gunter chuckled , making special note to Ichigo. Ichigo was already getting upset, so he just took a slow breath and put another ball in position.

Grimmjow watched carefully at his form, and before Ichigo could hit the ball Grimmjow stopped him.

"Ichigo stop. Your stance, and your form is all wrong. You're too tense." He spoke calmly, then he grabbed the club from Ichigo and sat it flat on the ground. "Position your feet shoulder length apart, and keep them faced adjacent to where you want to hit. You've got to relax your shoulders and straighten your back." Grimmjow went behind Ichigo, and placed his hands on his shoulders, then trailed down his back then both of his strong hands slipped down to steady his hips. Then he gave Ichigo an encouraging pat on his rear, and Ichigo's mind went nuts.

"_**King, it's like an earthquake in here! Tha' fuck is goin' on out there?"**_ Shiro screamed in Ichigo's mind.

_It's not my fault Shiro, he's touching me. And grabbing me, and helping me. And sweet kami he smells so good. He's so strong. And he touched my ass Shiro. I'm getting excited._

"_**I'm glad yer getting' yer emotions out, but c'mon get it together! I'm dyin' here!" **_

_Sorry Shiro, I'll get it under control. _

Ichigo took a deep breath and focused on what Grimmjow told him. Grimmjow walked away from Ichigo to grab the golf cart, which was in Ichigo's line of sight. He hit the golf ball, and it went in the correct direction.

"Dad look out!" Gunter shouted out as the golf ball went flying in his direction.

Grimmjow didn't move away in time, and was hit in the shoulder with the golf ball.

"Ah, fuck! That hurt."Grimmjow rubbed his shoulder to slightly comfort himself, Ichigo ran out in his direction, with Gunter soon behind him.

"I'm so sorry Grimmjow I-I didn't mean to hit you!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Damn dad, you're like the perfect target." Gunter laughed out.

Grimmjow gave a coy smirk then shook his head, "It's okay Ichigo, just be more careful. Next aim at the asshole who looks like me eh?"

Ichigo chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck, all while nodding. "Yeah, I'll make sure to do that."

"You hit me with a golf ball and I swear it'll be World War III in this bitch." Gunter said with a slight sting to his words.

Ichigo laughed and stepped into the golf cart with Grimmjow, while Gunter got into his own and they drove off to continue their game.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

As the game progressed Ichigo got better. And when the game ended he ended up tying with Gunter.

"Yo Ichigo, I've gotta go. Rangiku want's to hang out.I'll see ya later man!" Gunter spoke then rushed off towards the direction of Rangiku's car. Ichigo nodded, and waved towards Rangiku who honked in response.

"What ever happened to bros before hoes?" Grimmjow joked, which caused Ichigo to hysterically laugh. He tried to answer the question, which caused him to double over and laugh even harder. As his laughter died down he noticed Grimmjow was watching him. He felt his face light up, and he shrugged.

"Lets go and get some lunch? Give us some time to hang out and talk. Just the two of us. My treat." Grimmjow offered, Ichigo was feeling a bit hungry so he nodded.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow drove Ichigo to a local traditional German bistro. They both ordered pasta, with the dish _mauttaschen_, with lots of honey wheat bread, and a small side of soup. Grimmjow ordered strawberry flavored _bock_ and Ichigo ordered a _Munchner helles _to drink.

Since they were alone, they ate in silence and saved the conversation for when they were finished.

"That was really good, Grimmjow. Is this how Germans eat all the time?"

"Yeah for the most part, but Gunter and Menoly don't really have the taste for it. I'm only half German, while Nelliel is full German." Grimmjow explained while finishing the last drop of his lager.

"Oh, what's your other half?" Ichigo asked.

"Japanese." Grimmjow finished with a chuckle. "Strange combination, I know."

Ichigo smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Just a little bit."

Grimmjow gave a slight chuckle, then struck up another topic. "So, you want to be a painter. Is it only landscape or what?"

"Actually, I prefer painting people. Still life is just too boring for me."

"Ah. You know there's an art gallery that just opened, if you'd like to go I'd be more than happy to take you."

"I'd love to go." Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, lets get outta here then." Grimmjow sat up from his chair, which Ichigo followed and they got back into the truck and drove off.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo was looking at a certain piece of art, it was abstract and it just spoke to him. The lines were so strong and yet so vivid it was if they told a story. The jagged red lines represented anger, the grey cloudy background represented confusion, and the blue straight lines simply calmed the entire piece. He picked it up off the wall, and walked over to the register.

"Can I buy this please?"

The cashier nodded, "That piece in particular is $5687.98." Ichigo's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Oh never mind, I don't really need it. Its way too much."

Grimmjow interjected and presented the cashier with his credit card. "He'll take it."

"Grimmjow I can't let you do this." Ichigo said with an appreciative smile.

"You can pay me back when you're a famous painter, deal?" Grimmjow extended his hand out and Ichigo accepted it and shook it.

"Deal." The cashier carefully put the painting in the bag, and Ichigo carried it out the store.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off Grimmjow on the drive home, he was simply perfect. He was generous, he was funny, he was attractive, he was mature, he was simply Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned his head to look at Ichigo, then he spoke, "Wanna see the best view in this entire city?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

Grimmjow drove them, to the top of the hill a few miles away from their house. With the view, they could see the lake, his house, the golf resort, and simply the greenery.

They got out of Grimmjow's truck and laid next to each other on the hood of the car, just to simply look at the sky. It was a mix of colors; streaks of pink, splotches of blue, painted areas of grey clouds. They both just watched as the sun set, and the night sky emerged.

"Grimmjow, this is just…beautiful." Ichigo said his voice wavering a bit, slow tears coming from his eyes.

Grimmjow reached his hand over and brushed the tears away, then simply nodded his head with a soft smile.

"It's where I come to think, and just escape from everyone. No one else knows about this place. Not Nel, not Gunter, not Menoly, no one."

Ichigo nodded understanding that this place had to stay a secret. "I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Thanks' for understanding, Ichi." Grimmjow said casually.

Ichigo felt himself blush once more, at the nickname Grimmjow decided to give him. He needed to change the subject.

"Grimmjow, do you ever question your marriage?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't Ichi. I married right outta high school, I know I did the right thing by staying with Nel when I got her pregnant with Gunter. I know I love her, its just sometimes I think I rushed it. I never had anytime to grow, and experience things. Having a kid and getting married kinda forces you to grow up much quicker than you'd think. I envy you. You've go your youth, you've got so much to experience, so much to do, and you still have all the time in the world. I'm thirty five, married, I got two kids, and I've got more money than I know what to do with. I can't experience anything more, as much as I'd like to I can't."

Ichigo nodded, he understood everything Grimmjow was saying. It was sort of like what Shiro was saying. He had spent so much time repressing his sexuality, he never had time to actually have fun, and experience what things were like with another guy. He never even thought to be with himself.

"See we're both trapped. I'm stuck by the restraints of my father, and you're restrained by marriage. I mean I want to experience things but, honestly I don't think I'm ready for them. When my mom died, I lost myself. I found myself with painting, and my father absolutely despises it. Sometimes I feel like he blames me for my mother's death, and in a strange way he wants me to be miserable."

"Ichi don't say that, no father wants their son to be miserable. They only want them to grow, and to succeed. Your father is hurt, and he misses his wife. And its ridiculous to blame yourself for your mother's death, its not your fault, and it never will be."

Ichigo couldn't help the stream of tears which started to erupt from his eyes, he couldn't hold back anymore. There was finally someone who understood.

"Grimmjow, I'm also trapped in fear. I fear that once Gunter realizes that I'm gay, he won't talk to me anymore. He'll grow to hate me for lying to him, and the one friend that I had is just…gone." Ichigo sat up to bury his face in his lap, to quiet his cries.

Grimmjow scooped him into his arms and held him tight.

"Gunter loves you Ichigo, and no matter how much he may deny it he needs you too. You've got nothing to fear, I didn't raise a homophobe, I raised a Jaegerjacques. We're prideful, strong, and pretty damn sexy if I can say so myself." Grimmjow chuckled softly, and Ichigo raised his head from his knees, and chuckled as well. His sobs slowly came to a stop, and Grimmjow wiped his tears away once again with his calloused palm. Ichigo stayed in Grimmjow's arms, not wanting to move. Time seemed to stop, and for once everything just felt _right_.

"Thank you Grimm. You're very wise."

"No problem man, lets go home before it gets too late."

"Sounds good."

"_**King there's no denying' it. Yer fallin' for 'em."**_

"_I know Shiro, and I don't care if he never knows."_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

They arrived at the house and Ichigo scrambled out of the car, with his artwork in hand, then he headed into the house.

Grimmjow rested his forehead on the steering wheel, and gave a weary sigh.

_Why were things so confusing right now? Why did he want to protect the young man so much? Why did it hurt him to see the man hurt? Why did those few moments he held holding the man feel so perfect?_

"Damn it. DAMN IT!" He angrily punched the horn of the car causing it to honk loudly. Frankly he didn't really give a fuck. Everyone was probably asleep anyway.

Grimmjow walked into the house, and quietly closed the door. When he saw Ichigo in the kitchen he decided to join him.

"Hey Grimmjow, I'm making a sandwich before I go to bed. Want one?" Ichigo spoke quietly as his voice often carried.

"No, no its fine. But, I've got something I need to tell you Ichi." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck and walked closer to Ichigo until, he was pressed up against the counter. "Ichigo, I think-I think I might be-"

Ichigo cut him off and nodded. "I know Grimmjow."

Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder, it felt so good to finally say something to someone. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and held him tight. They stayed tangled against each other for a few more moments, then slowly pulled away.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard. He had his suspicions but never did he believe that they would be true. He looked up to see Grimmjow's blue eyes soft, and vulnerable with his own.

"_**Do it my King."**_

It was then he found his lips pressed against Grimmjow's, but only for a brief second. Grimmjow pulled away, then aggressively went in for another kiss. This time their mouth's were locked, and their tongues were sliding against each other. Ichigo didn't know what he was feeling but he liked it, and he wanted more of it.

"_Shiro, help me please."_

_**Shiro grinned wickedly, and gladly took control of Ichigo's body. "Thought you'd ne'er ask."**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

The kiss broke between the two men, and Grimmjow's eyes met with Ichigo's. They flashed a light brown, before turning gold. He picked Ichigo up and carried him to the guest bedroom, and closed the door.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

**Okay ALOOOOOOOOT just happened here. But eh? What can I say inspiration struck me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, oh and don't forget to review. If you guys like it, I'll finish it up, if not I'll just leave it.**

**Arigatou - Japanese for thank you**

**Maultaschen- German equivalency of ravioli's**

**Bock- Strong German Lager**

**Munchner helles- Light German Lager**

**One final note…The legal age to drink in Germany is indeed 16.**


	2. Part Two: The Escape

_**AN: Hey everyone. I'm kinda surprised I got as many hits as I did. I didn't think you guys would like it so much ^ / / ^ . Anyway, here's part two. I did allude to a novel that I read my senior year of high school that I fell in love with. If you haven't read it don't worry I'll give a brief summary at the end. When I was writing this I didn't even notice how often I connected the theme's of the novel to the one in the story I wrote. Alright, I'm rambling now. Happy reading.**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow dropped Ichigo to his feet, and pressed his back to the door. He wouldn't wait for teen to make the first move.

Icy blue eyes met with warm brown ones; Grimmjow couldn't help himself much longer. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Ichigo's once again.

Everything around him seemed to fade away.

Nothing else was on his mind. No wife. No kids. No work. No stress. Just Ichigo.

He brushed his tongue across the red-heads' bottom lip, then within seconds he had it in his mouth suckling it, capturing his sweetness.

He could've sworn the kid bathed in strawberries.

When Ichigo parted his lips, Grimmjow's tongue found its way into the inviting cavern. Their tongues curled against each other. Ichigo moaned which sent tingles down Grimmjow's spine.

He wanted to hear it again.

Grimmjow grew more aggressive as the kiss progressed. His body was pressed tight against Ichigo's, he could feel the teen's excitement through his jeans. Another muffled moan escaped from Ichigo as Grimmjow pressed his knee to the his clothed erection.

Ichigo put his hands on Grimmjow's chest, but Grimmjow wasn't having it.

He grabbed his thin wrists and held them up against the door beside Ichigo's fiery orange hair. Something changed about Ichigo, but he didn't care; not now at least.

Grimmjow let Ichigo's wrists drop, but didn't let the kiss break as he dragged them both to the bed. He sat down on the edge, and as if on cue Ichigo sat in his lap straddling him.

Grimmjow let his hands slide down over Ichigo's ass, and he gripped the soft flesh through his jeans. Ichigo let a soft moan escape him as his tender cheeks were grabbed. He couldn't help but to grind his own erection to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow felt as if he were going to go insane with his jeans on. He pulled back from the kiss. Ichigo pushed off Grimmjow's lap, and stood up in front of him.

He watched silently as the teen slowly pulled off his shirt. Grimmjow took the time to notice Ichigo's slender, fit, toned form. Grimmjow quickly followed suit and peeled off his own shirt.

The kid had a great body.

Ichigo walked back over to Grimmjow and lightly shoved him to the bed. Grimmjow allowed it and laid back, only to have Ichigo rest on top of him. He could feel Ichigo's soft hands slip under his shirt to explore his muscular chest and abdomen.

Ichigo's hands felt so good on his skin. They were warm, and so soft.

Ichigo slowly brought Grimmjow's shirt over his head.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo trailed his fingers in the dips, crooks, and indents of his abdominals. He returned the actions by letting his hands trail down the red head's spine, and to his lower back.

They communicated with their hands. No words needed to be exchanged, as they explored the new canvasses of each other's bodies.

Grimmjow tugged down Ichigo's pants and the briefs he had on underneath just far down enough to bare his ass. His fingers slowly trailed from Ichigo's lower back, and down his cheeks to the back of his thighs.

Ichigo shuddered softly, and continued to explore down his new lover's torso.

His hands were at Grimmjow's beltline of his jeans. He took his time to take it off, then undid the handy button fly.

The head of Grimmjow's cock peeked through the waistband of his boxers.

Ichigo reached his hand into Grimmjow's boxers, and wrapped his fingers around the massive girth of Grimmjow's erection.

To his surprise his fingers barely fit around it.

He let his fingers tighten around the length of the hot, hard, cock and he lowered his hand down to meet the base.

He was doing something right obviously as Grimmjow's breathing changed.

He brought his hand back up, and something warm, and sticky met his palm. He figured it was Grimmjow's precum. He continued moving his hand up, to find the head; where the source of the precum was coming from.

Grimmjow was so hard, that it was starting to hurt. The fact the Ichigo began teasing him, he was losing all sense of reality.

Somehow Ichigo knew what he was doing, and it felt amazing. He had an idea of what to do next, and took little time to think about it.

He slipped his index finger into his mouth to wet it a bit, then he slowly slipped it into Ichigo's hole.

Ichigo tensed slightly at the sudden feeling of being penetrated; it didn't exactly hurt him, it just felt foreign.

As a few moments passed he was moving his hips to Grimmjow's finger, his moans indicating he was ready for more.

Grimmjow understood, and added finger by finger until three of his thick fingers were knuckle deep inside Ichigo.

Ichigo's head rested on Grimmjow's chest as he was quickly stretched apart.

Grimmjow kept moving his fingers deeper inside, just curious as to how far he could go until he found something which felt strange to his fingers.

He pressed the three fingers into it, and Ichigo began jolting, and letting out staggering, shuddering moans.

Grimmjow slipped his fingers out of Ichigo, when Ichigo slowly began moving down between his legs.

Ichigo pulled his hand from the head of Grimmjow's cock simply to taste the substance.

It tasted of the lager he had with his lunch, except much stronger. He went through his fingers licking it off, enjoying the taste which was strangely addicting to him.

He wanted a better taste of what was on his fingers.

He kicked off his own bottoms, leaving him completely bare. He was a lot more comfortable that way.

Then he did the same to Grimmjow's and pulled them down to his ankles; allowing for him to kick them off himself.

Ichigo got a clear look at Grimmjow's cock; it was different looking than his own.

The head of his cock was covered in foreskin. With Shiro's control, his hand slowly rolled down the foreskin and snapped it down.

The head was pale color compared to the rest of his cock and glistened from the precum.

Everything about the situation made Ichigo even more aroused. The look of Grimmjow's cock, the smell of sweat and musk, and the taste of his precum was just driving him and Shiro insane.

Ichigo held the shaft of Grimmjow's cock in his hand to stick it straight up. He pressed his lips against the head to gently kiss it, then parted his lips to take it into his mouth.

Grimmjow tasted even better than he had expected him to.

His tongue swirled over the swollen head making it plenty wet, then he moved down to take in even more. When he decided to take in more, he had to open his mouth wide. It was a bit difficult to fit all of Grimmjow into his mouth without his teeth and his tongue in the way but he managed to do it just fine. Ichigo shut his eyes, and lowered his head even more. He could hear Grimmjow's very quiet sounds of pleasure, so he figured he was doing something right. When he felt soft hairs at his nose, and Grimmjow's thick cock in his throat he opened his eyes. Grimmjow bucked his hips up, and exhaled jaggedly.

Ichigo was surprised when he didn't choke; he didn't know he didn't have a gag reflex.

Grimmjow grabbed handfuls of Ichigo's hair and began guiding his head up and down on his cock. He kept himself quiet for the most part, as only the sounds of Ichigo's slurping echoed throughout the room. He grabbed the back of Ichigo's head, and forced him down all the way to down. He could feel Ichigo moaning around his cock, and his hunger for the red head grew intensively

He threw Ichigo off him by clutching his hair back, then pulled him up to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy and messy on Ichigo's part but Grimmjow loved it. He pushed Ichigo onto his back, and moved between his legs ultimately breaking the kiss.

Something had changed with him; his eyes weren't the innocent, syrupy brown anymore they glowed a bright gold.

Grimmjow's cock was so hard it was twitching. He hadn't felt this turned on since well, ever.

He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's head so that his forearms were holding his massive body up.

Grimmjow pressed the head of his cock -with much skill- at Ichigo's entrance.

"_**Do it Grimmjow." **_Shiro said for Ichigo.

Something was different about Ichigo's as well; it was deeper and slightly distorted. He smiled down at him nonetheless and nodded.

He slowly pressed himself into the red head. The head popped in with ease, then he quickly shoved the rest of himself in. Grimmjow's eyes clenched tight; so he didn't notice when Ichigo clamped his mouth onto his neck.

Ichigo sunk his teeth into Grimmjow's neck, to keep his loud cries from waking the others.

Grimmjow's fingers, and his cock felt like two different things. He was much bigger. It somewhat hurt, but he didn't want Grimmjow to stop.

He wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist to keep him from pulling out and firmly gripped his broad shoulders. He sunk his teeth deeper into Grimmjow's neck. He could feel the older man growling.

Grimmjow's thick cock nearly slipped all the way out, before he slammed it back in. He continued the slow, and steady movements until he could feel Ichigo moving his hips for more. More importantly he could feel Ichigo's arousal pressed between their bodies. He decided to pick up the pace. He added more strength to his thrusts as he moved faster. He didn't notice when the red heads nails went clawing into his shoulders, and down his back. He felt the red head let go of his neck, and he opened his eyes to watch him. Ichigo's eyes were clenched shut. His eyebrows were furrowed about his forehead in pleasure. His mouth gaped open uttering silent moans. Yet, he was _still_ blushing. Grimmjow accidentally slipped out of Ichigo's entrance, from retracting too far back.

Ichigo opened his eyes to look up at Grimmjow, wondering what just happened. He untangled himself from Grimmjow's body. Ichigo was turn on his side, but tilted his head back to watch Grimmjow. The older male pressed his entire body to Ichigo's spooning him. His right arm draped over Ichigo's hip to hang near his erection.

Without any given signs Grimmjow slammed himself back inside Ichigo.

Ichigo's entire body jolted once again, and a staggering moan ripped from him. Grimmjow had direct access to his prostate again. Precum was leaking from the head of Ichigo's cock like a faucet.

Grimmjow went back to the same pace he had before, only this time he was intentionally attacking the red head's sensitive spot. He reached his hand down to grab his cock, and began stroking it. He timed it to coordinate with the slams to his sensitive spot. Grimmjow found his mouth locked with Ichigo's, their tongues danced and twined as Grimmjow continued moving. Ichigo's inner walls seemed to spasm against his cock, so he moved his hips faster to milk his thrusts.

Ichigo's back arched against Grimmjow. His entire body began to tremble and tense. His toes even began curling, as his cock spat out an unbelievable amount of his hot cum onto the bed. His mouth ripped from Grimmjow's as he moaned out in incredible pleasure.

At the same time, Grimmjow's thrusts hardened and finally stopped as copious amounts of his own cum stained Ichigo's inner walls. When the kiss was broken, his breathing was the only thing that indicated anything. It was staggered, harsh, and heavy. He held Ichigo tight against his body not wanting to ever let him go.

They stayed pressed against each other for what seemed to be an eternity, before Grimmjow pulled his half limp cock out of Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his body around to face Grimmjow. His eyes returned to normal, Shiro was finally gone. He reached his hand out to softly caress Grimmjow's stubbly cheek which caused them both to smile.

"C'mon, lets shower." Grimmjow suggested, as he rolled out of the bed. Ichigo nodded, and followed.

He was in slight pain, and he knew it would only get worse in the morning but he didn't want to worry Grimmjow.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

The hot water felt amazing on Ichigo's skin. He lowered his head allowing for the water to dampen his spiked hair. Grimmjow reached up and grabbed the shower head proving it to be removable, and began to clean Ichigo's back.

Ichigo arched his back to the water and pressed his hands to the shower wall. Grimmjow caught sight of blood, and spoke softly.

"Ichi I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"Only a little Grimm." Ichigo honestly responded, his head lowered as he did.

"Ya were bleedin' Ichigo." Grimmjow sighed, and sat the shower head back upon the stand. He grabbed a cleaning sponge, lathered it in soap, and began wiping the dried blood from the back of Ichigo's thighs.

"Grimmjow, you were my first." he admitted quietly.

"I know. Ya don't regret it right?"

He turned around, and placed a soft kiss on Grimmjow's lips in response to such a silly question.

Grimmjow grinned and curtly nodded. Ichigo grabbed the sponge from Grimmjow and began cleaning him as well.

Grimmjow turned his back to Ichigo allowing for the water to hit it. He hissed a bit, and tilted his head back to see what was going on.

"The fuck? My back stings what happened?"

Ichigo blushed a bit and placed a kiss on the claw marks he placed on Grimmjow's back.

"It was my fault sorry."

Grimmjow chuckled softly, "It's alright Ichi."

From the back Grimmjow looked just as good. His shoulders were broad. Though his back was riddled with claw marks, it still looked strong. There was a gothic styled six tattooed on the left side of his lower back. He had a round, muscular ass. His smooth muscular thighs matched his beautifully cut calves. It was as if he were built like a sculpture.

Ichigo shook his head, ridding himself of the perverse thoughts. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist and hugged him from behind. His forehead rested against his shoulder.

He really was in love with that man.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

They finished their shower in silence, then went back into the guest room. Grimmjow changed the linen of the bed, and tossed the dirty ones in the wash. He grabbed a pair of his briefs from the dryer and slipped them on. Ichigo dressed in a tank top, with briefs and followed Grimmjow like a stray kitten.

He adored Ichigo. He was like a breath of fresh air. He was something special. For right now, Ichigo was his.

Grimmjow closed the washing machine door, and started it; he turned around to face Ichigo and spoke to him in a hushed tone. "I'm gonna grab a midnight snack for us, go find somethin' for us to watch."

Ichigo gave a mock salute, and grinned then turned to do as he was ordered. Grimmjow smirked and gave a hard swat to Ichigo's ass, which made him blush and venture off into the living room.

Grimmjow made his way to the kitchen to grab a carton of vanilla ice cream from the freezer. Nel must've picked it up when they were out. He grabbed two spoons, and made his way to the living room. He plopped down next to Ichigo on the couch. He was watching soft-core porn.

Half an hour passed and the ice cream was half gone. The show had went to commercial. Grimmjow found the show they were watching to be humorous, rather than arousing. The acting was overdone, the sex scenes were too dramatic, and the actors were fucking ugly.

Ichigo was curled up against him, and seemed much more interested in the ice cream than the show itself.

_Could he seriously get any cuter?_

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo was reaching his spoon into the carton once more. He playfully jerked the box out of Ichigo's grasp, and smirked. He returned it back to where Ichigo could reach, then as he reached for it again he jerked it out of the way. Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle at Ichigo's reaction. He was like a cat reaching for a ball of yarn.

"Griiiiiiim!" Ichigo whined, yet smiled.

Grimmjow lowered his head into his hand and began laughing quietly. He sat the carton between his legs, as the fit of laughter died down.

He watched intently as Ichigo reached between his legs and got a spoonful of the frozen treat. He opened his mouth slipped the spoon in. He got a bit of the cream on his lips, which he carefully licked off upon removing the spoon. Then he carefully licked the spoon clean. It should be illegal to look _that _sexy while eating ice cream.

Grimmjow sat his spoon in the carton, then moved the carton onto the coffee table. He grabbed Ichigo's spoon, and sat it in the carton as well. Before Ichigo could object, he brought their lips together. He parted his lips taking Ichigo's bottom lip into his mouth, getting his unique flavor mixed with the ice cream. Ichigo responded by letting his tongue meet with Grimmjow's.

The kiss grew more intense by the second. Their tongues were wrestling in each other's mouths, soft moans and groping hands were exchanged, and Ichigo took the advantage by pushing Grimmjow onto his back.

The fact that Ichigo was showing little bits of aggression was more of a turn on than anything else. A few minutes passed, and both of them were erect once more. Ichigo was grinding his clothed, yet impressive erection against Grimmjow's.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo knew he was at the vantage point so he lowered himself once more between Grimmjow's legs, and decided to use what Shiro guided him to do before.

He tugged down Grimmjow's underwear, and slowly began kissing up the length of his hard cock. When he got to the head, he wrapped his mouth around the head of his member then rolled the foreskin back without using his hands.

When Ichigo caressed his tongue around the head of Grimmjow's cock, he heard his breathing hitch and inwardly grinned. He hollowed out his cheeks in order for the older man's cock to fit in his mouth. Grimmjow grabbed his head, and began guiding him to bob up and down on his cock. Ichigo followed as to what he wanted.

Each time he took Grimmjow's cock into his mouth he felt himself take in just a little more. When the time came Ichigo swallowed back as much of Grimmjow's cock deep into his throat as he could. Grimmjow's breathing was becoming more ragged, and heavy. Ichigo let up on his cock, when Grimmjow gave a rough tug of his hair.

Ichigo was pulled up to Grimmjow, so that their foreheads rested against each other. Grimmjow didn't say anything, he just pulled down Ichigo's briefs and grabbed both their erections with his big calloused hand. When Grimmjow began stroking at both their cocks pressed together, Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes open. He began moaning softly, and slowly thrusting his hips into the hand.

Ichigo could already feel his release coming, and it only had been a few minutes. Ichigo pressed his hands against Grimmjow's chest to rake his nails down the flesh.

"Look into my eyes Ichigo." Grimmjow spoke in a strained tone.

Ichigo opened his eyes and instantly brown met with blue.

Things were getting too intense. Ichigo's body was washed over in wave of pleasure as his cock spilled more of his hot cum between their bodies. He let out a whimpering moan as he released, and his eyes couldn't bear to stay open.

A few seconds after Ichigo finished, Grimmjow relieved himself as well; his seed coating their bodies even more. Both of them panted a bit as if they ran a marathon. Ichigo sat up on Grimmjow's thighs and pulled off his tank top. He cleaned them both off, then sat the soiled article of clothing on the floor.

They both pulled their underwear back on, and Ichigo was pulled back down into Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest directly above his heart. He let the soft beat lull him to sleep; today had been on hell of a day.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

He knew that the red head had fallen asleep, and decided to carry him to bed and clean up the mess before anyone else saw them.

Grimmjow carefully tossed Ichigo over his shoulder, then clicked off the television. He brought the younger male to the bedroom and carefully rested him in bed as not to disturb his rest. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then turned to leave. Until he heard him mumble something in his sleep. He stopped by the door, and listened to him.

"Thanks Shiro."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow then gave a small grin. He closed the door, letting Ichigo sleep in peace. He went back into the living room, grabbing Ichigo's soiled tank top and the ice cream. He tossed the shirt into the wash with the dirty linen. He sat the spoons in the sink, then put the remaining portion of the ice cream in the freezer. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with Ichigo on his mind.

He opened up the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of beer. Then he reached atop the refrigerator to grab his carton of cigarettes, and lighter he had Nelliel place there. He went up the stairs to his bedroom, and out the door to his balcony.

Grimmjow opened his bottle of beer, and began drinking from it. He drank nearly half the bottle in a single swig, then sat it down. He leaned over the railing of his balcony and lit the rolled tobacco. He slipped the butt between his lips, and took a deep drag from it. When he exhaled a cloud of dark grey smoke filled the early morning sky.

The sun was beginning to rise and Grimmjow began thinking of the things him and the red head had done that day.

He stayed with Ichigo from when the sunset until sunrise. He had seen him cry. He had watched him smile. He had listened to him laugh and even moan in pleasure. He had felt his warm body pressed against his own. He had showered with him. He had made love to him.

_Love. L-o-v-e. Love. I can't be falling for this kid. Y'know what? So what if I am. He deserves to be loved. He deserves happiness. He deserves me. I deserve him._

Grimmjow closed his eyes, and inhaled another lungful of his precious nicotine. He let the smoke slowly curl from his lips, as he let his thoughts focus on Ichigo.

"Mew." A small black kitten tore Grimmjow from his thoughts. She walked on the railing of Grimmjow's balcony, then hopped onto his shoulder.

Grimmjow had a soft spot for cats.

He reached his hand out to stroke the kitten's head. The kitten nuzzled her furry head on Grimmjow's hand.

He put out the cigarette and tossed it off the balcony. He grabbed his beer finishing it as well, then headed back inside with the kitten on his shoulder.

The kitten hopped off Grimmjow's shoulder and onto his side of the nightstand. The kitten had sparkling blue eyes that resembled Grimmjow's, but had a ring of brown around the irises.

Grimmjow tossed the bottle into the wastebasket near the bed, then crawled into his side next to his wife who was passed out on sleeping pills. The kitten curled itself up on Grimmjow nightstand, and fell asleep.

Grimmjow decided it was time for him to catch some shut eye as well.

With his true sexuality being awakened, he knew that this summer would be one he would never be able to forget.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

An entire month passed after the encounter with Grimmjow.

Since that day both men never had any opportunity to be alone. Whether it was Grimmjow working or Ichigo hanging out with Gunter. There was no time for them to just be together.

Ichigo was sexually frustrated and was in desperate need of Grimmjow's touch once again, but yet again he couldn't express his feelings out to him. Due to being sexually frustrated, Shiro appeared in his mind once again and often poked at him causing his frustrations to increase dramatically. Grimmjow was able to get the Ichigo and Gunter jobs at his golf course resort, until they went off to college so they would have their own money to spend. It helped Ichigo keep his mind off Grimmjow for a while.

Ichigo was heading to bed earlier than everyone else on a cool, breezy Thursday evening. He had a sketch pad where he was able to paint, and keep personally. Nearly every page in the book was filled with half naked pictures of Grimmjow, and abstract pictures of them.

Shiro had been practically torturing him in his dreams so he didn't want to go to sleep just yet

He reached under his bed and grabbed his sketch pad and his water color paint set. He had a glass of water set on his nightstand particularly for nights like this.

Painting proved to be somewhat of an escape from Shiro, but was a prison that was set by Grimmjow. He dipped his paintbrush into the water and instinctively went for the bright blue paint. He painted messy blue lines all over the pad; he washed the brush off and went for the vibrant orange next. The orange lines were circular swirls underneath a few of the messy blue lines. He sighed softly then dipped his brush in the water cleaning it. He dipped the brush in the black and splattered it over the piece.

Each piece of artwork Ichigo did told a story that only he could understand. The messy lines represented rebellious and destructive natures. The circular swirls represented calm and peaceful natures. The blue and orange represented Grimmjow and himself. The scattered dots represented confusion, and the black represented loneliness.

He stood up and sat the piece by the window, allowing a few minutes for the cool summer breeze to dry his artwork. He needed to talk to Grimmjow. Even more he needed some answers from the older male. More importantly he needed the mans dick. It was driving him insane.

He needed to get his mind off Grimmjow, and his own selfish desires. He had an idea for a piece to show his appreciation to the family that took him in. It would definitely keep his mind, and his hands busy for the next few days. For right now, he was pretty tired so he decided to go to sleep. Hopefully Shiro wasn't going to torment him this time. Who was he kidding of course Shiro is going to screw with his head a little more.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow got home late from work once again, and as excpected Rangiku's car was in driveway preventing him from getting into his garage which also meant Gunter was probably fucking her again, Menoly was at a friends house, Nelliel was up waiting for him, and Ichigo was probably sleeping.

Things were so tense between him and the teenager. He couldn't look Ichigo in the eyes anymore. Everytime he got close enough to catch his scent he was immediately aroused. It didn't help with the fact that Ichigo walked around half naked because him and Gunter swam out in the lake. Nelliel still wouldn't sleep with him; he didn't care. He wouldn't be able to get aroused with her any longer.

He grew slightly jealous of his son. Each and every night he had that girl over, which meant he could have sex, while he could not. He often jerked himself off after waking up from vivid flashbacks of him and Ichigo. The boy had been on his mind every single day, and every single night since that eventful evening they decided to make love.

Grimmjow was pretty lucky that he worked most of the time, it kept his mind busy.

He went to Ichigo's door hoping the teen was still up so they could at least talk, but his lights were off. He sighed softly, then turned on his heels and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Mew." The black kitten spoke out to her master as she waited loyally by the bedroom door for him to return.

"Hey Pantera." Grimmjow smiled and kneeled down to scratch behind her ears, which caused her to purr softly against his hand.

He stood up straight and opened his bedroom door letting himself as well as his pet into the room. Nel had been reading a novella. She looked up from her book and smiled warmly.

"Hi sweetheart, how was work?"

"That's exactly what it was Nelliel. Work." He spoke with a smile on his face, with his own dry sense of humor. Nel giggled softly and nodded her head.

"Your supper is wrapped up in foil in the oven if you wish to eat."

"I'm fine dear, I ate at the resort. How was your day?" Grimmjow responded with less humor in his voice, and sat on the bed to remove his tie then his shoes.

"It was fine. I took Menoly to Loly's house so she could sleepover. I'll be taking them both to the beach tomorrow." Her eyes went straight back to her book.

"Mhmm. The boys still painting the fence tomorrow?" He spoke with his back to her, a sudden grin was on his face as Pantera removed one of his socks from his foot and began playing with it.

"Oh, yes. Before I forget, could you pick up some veggie burgers for the barbeque on Saturday? Menoly decided that she was a vegetarian because Loly was one." she turned the page to her novella.

"Yes dear." Grimmjow responded sullenly as he stood up to take off his clothing.

"Oh, and Grimmjow I'm taking Gunter and Menoly to their grandmother's on Sunday. Could you take Sunday and Monday off and please spend some time with Ichigo? He's been really crabby lately."

Grimmjow perked up and turned his head. "Yes, yes I could do that." He could hardly contain his excitement. He hoped he didn't sound overexcited. Fuck, he didn't care. He could finally be with Ichigo again, and the best part was Nel wanted him to do it.

"Alright, thanks hun." she finished speaking and turned her full attention to her book.

Grimmjow was in his boxers, and could feel that an erection was coming because of how excited he was. He couldn't get into bed now, he needed a cold shower. Before he headed to the bathroom, he looked at the cover of Nel's book and it didn't have a title. He raised an eyebrow and asked her.

"Nelliel what are you reading?"

"_The Awakening _by Kate Chopin.." She responded blankly.

"Ah. Well, I'll be in bed in a moment; I need to shower."

Nel waved her hand dismissing him and he went to his shower. As suspected he had a raging erection, and he couldn't help it.

He was sexually frustrated as well. Jerking off couldn't substitute for the real thing. He had to admit that sex wasn't the only thing that he _needed _to do with Ichigo. He needed to talk to him. He needed to be around him. He simply needed Ichigo in general.

He sighed in content then stepped into his shower, and turned the knobs for lukewarm water then he stepped in. Within the next few days things would be right again.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo slept in later than he normally, meaning he had to miss breakfast. He didn't mind not eating. Fasting helped make his artwork better at times. He worked on the piece of artwork he determined himself to start today. His mind was finally off Grimmjow, and he was able to sleep peacefully without Shiro bothering him too much.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Carrot Top we gotta go paint the fence bro. Stop whacking off and lets go." Gunter spoke through the door.

Ichigo chuckled a bit then put his current piece of work away along with his paint brushes, and paint as well.

He stepped out of the room, and immediately punched Gunter in his chest. "I was painting fuck face. I can keep of my dick for a few days unlike you or Rangiku."

Gunter rubbed his chest where he was hit, and reached his fist back to sock Ichigo in his arm before Nel came passing by with clean laundry. "GUNTER. We do not hit in this house!"

Ichigo snickered, and walked past his newly scolded friend. "Yeah Gunter, no hitting."

Gunter grumbled under his breath, and decided that he would let Ichigo slide for getting him in his chest.

Nel was paying them each $400 to repaint the fence in the front yard. They couldn't pass up an offer like that. They went into the garage, and grabbed a few paint rollers, and brushes with a few buckets of paint then went off into the front yard.

After a straight hour and a half of strict silent painting, the teens took a break for some lemonade and sandwiches Nel had brought for them.

"Carrot Top, we're going to the movies later with Rangiku and Rukia." Gunter spoke whilst taking a bite of his sandwich.

Ichigo swallowed down half his glass of lemonade and shook his head. "I'll have to pass on that one."

"The fuck? Why? Dude she wants your dick." Gunter said with his mouth full.

"Bro, I told you she's not my type." Ichigo said a bit defensively.

"Look you don't even have to date her, just hit it and quit." Gunter said with a grin.

Ichigo sighed. Gunter obviously wasn't going to let this go. "I've got something to tell you and I hope things don't become awkward between us. I mean I'm not sure how you haven't picked up on it already man, I've made it hella obvious. Please don't hate me Gunter. You're my best friend, and you're like the only one I trust."

Gunter narrowed his eyes and sat his sandwich down on his napkin. "Ichigo, what in the living fuck are you talking about? You aren't making any damn sense."

_Here it goes…_

"I'm gay dude." Ichigo said with an exhale. His heart was pounding after he said it. Each second Gunter took to respond Ichigo grew more anxious of his response. He looked up at Gunter's face, and he looked…amused?

Gunter started laughing as if he heard a hilarious joke. His back was on the concrete and, his hands were on his stomach as if he were in pain. As his laughter died down Ichigo grew from anxious to slightly aggravated.

"That was some funny shit Carrot Top. There's no way my best friend's a fucking homo."

"Gunter, I'm serious. I'm gay." Ichigo said without any amusement in his voice. If anything there was slight annoyance.

"Seriously?" Gunter turned to face Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded, feeling slight remorse for telling him at that point.

"Damn." Gunter said out of surprise.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore do you?" Ichigo stared at the ground beneath him. Burning tears stinging at his eyes, he refused to blink and let one even shed.

Gunter moved closer to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not a homophobe Ichigo. I'm just surprised. That's all. You've had my back all through high school bro. I remember you beat the shit outta that senior freshman year just because he broke my collarbone. You like dick? That doesn't bother me at all, but I thought we were close enough that you'd tell me every thing."

Ichigo brought his forearms to his eyes to wipe away the tears, when he blinked. "I'm sorry for not telling you Gunter, I was just afraid."

"I love you Ichigo, you're like the brother I never had. You've got nothing to be afraid of. But you will if you hide anything else from me." Gunter joked and nudged Ichigo's side with his elbow.

Ichigo laughed and nudged him back. "I love you too Gunter, you're like the brother I've never had too. Thanks for understanding man."

Gunter pulled Ichigo into a firm hug, which Ichigo reciprocated. It wasn't long and elaborate but short, and brotherly.

"One thing though. The way we said I love you was kinda gay-no offense. We gotta figure out something better to say rather than that."

Ichigo chuckled softly, he knew what Gunter meant. Just because he was open to him being gay didn't mean he wasn't still a major league douche. "How about…Go Yomiuri Giants?"

Gunter nodded his head, and snickered briefly. "Yeah buddy. Sounds good."

"Sweet, now lets get this shit done. It's hot as fuck out here." Ichigo spoke freely.

Gunter stood up and laughed a bit. "Haha, yeah man. Let's get it done."

Ichigo felt so free now that he told Gunter the truth. He truly knew what the expression, 'a weight has been lifted off my shoulders' meant. He felt good, and felt like his friendship with Gunter would withstand anything. Ichigo knew what it meant to feel love from another person, and it truly felt amazing.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow returned home early, and luckily just in time for dinner. He sat down at his foot of the table, while Nel set her plate across from him. The children sat on the sides of the table. Gunter and Ichigo on one side, and Menoly on the other side. Nel welcomed Grimmjow into the house, then she left for the kitchen to grab the food. Ichigo and Gunter were conversing lightly, Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow and gave a soft smile. Grimmjow smiled in return, then shifted his gaze to his daughter whom was scowling for some reason.

"Barbie what's the matter?" Grimmjow asked while opening a napkin in his lap.

"That bitch you call your wife is the problem." She spoke with venom in her voice.

"Don't speak about your mother that way. What did she do?" Grimmjow was fighting a grin, Nelliel usually was bitch.

"Me, her and Loly were at the beach. She was being a desperate whore, and kept flirting with the lifeguard, Nnoitra I think his name is. Then got mad at me, when she saw me and Loly wrestling in the sand. She pulled me away from Loly and said I couldn't hang out with her again. What the fuck is her problem dad? She totally embarrassed me in front of Loly, and then on top of that she's making me take TENNIS LESSONS. Who the hell wants tennis lessons over the fucking summer?!" Menoly made sure to keep her voice down when she blew up, as she didn't want her mother speaking to her just yet.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped their own conversations and began laughing at how Menoly just reacted to things. She definitely had Grimmjow's temper.

Grimmjow chuckled softly as well, as he was generally amused with his daughters fiery temper. "Relax kid, I'll talk to her."

"I'm not a kid dad I'm fourteen!" Menoly said slowly enunciating each of her words for proper emphasis.

Grimmjow sniggered, and put his hands up in defeat. "Alright! Damn!"

A few seconds after Grimmjow finished speaking, Nel walked in with all their dinner on a metal tray. Aside from Menoly who had a light salad, everyone had sliced bratwursts with sauerkraut, with an assortment of fresh baked bread, and a side of twice baked cheese and potato soup.

"Dig in everyone." Nel spoke gleefully as she took her place at the table.

This was probably the second time in the entire month Grimmjow had been home for dinner, and during dinner he kept glancing up at Ichigo who in return was glancing right back.

_Sunday, then the kids all yours. _

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo couldn't keep his mind off Grimmjow during dinner. He didn't expect the man to be there. But damn, he looked really good when he was dressed up. His hair was actually done instead of in a mess, his face was shaven, so his strong jaw was highlighted, and he even took the time to notice Grimmjow's eyelashes. They were blue too! Underneath his eyes were blue markings, that looked like eyeliner but Ichigo knew they were birth markings.

Blue was definitely Ichigo's favorite color now.

He bit into his bottom lip when he saw Grimmjow, glance over at him with a smirk on his lips.

_Fuck why is he doing this to me? _

"_**He misses ya King."**_

"_Shiro?! Go away!"_

"_**I'm not goin' anywhere King not 'til ya get yerself laid."**_

"_You're gonna drive me insane you know that right?"_

_**Shiro let out a creepy laugh that only Ichigo couldn't be creeped out by then responded, "Thas' not ma' probl'm."**_

Ichigo audibly scoffed, then chose to ignore the man in his head. He didn't notice that he was staring directly at Grimmjow the entire time he was talking to Shiro in his mind. Grimmjow stood up from the table, and announced, "Ichigo I need speak to ya in private, see me in the kitchen. Now."

Ichigo swallowed heavily, and felt everything in his body tense. He walked from the dining room, to the living room, and into the kitchen.

"What's up Grimm-" he was cut off when Grimmjow grabbed his ass and pulling him close, smashing their lips together. Ichigo practically melted in the males arms, not fighting back any. He let out a soft moan and rolled his hips hoping to receive more attention, then Grimmjow stepped back.

"Fuck I missed that." Grimmjow said in a hushed tone.

Ichigo wiped his mouth, tried to hide the blush stinging at his face. "Me too."

"I've gotta surprise for ya on Sunday, so be ready." Grimmjow smirked then pressed Ichigo to the wall adjacent to the kitchens double doors to kiss him deeply once again, and grabbed a greedy handful of Ichigo's now obvious erection. The pulled away and headed back into the dining room.

Ichigo breathed heavily and slinked down to the kitchen floor as Grimmjow left him alone. He needed Grimmjow at that point, it was ridiculous how aroused he got around him. He slipped his hand into his pants to adjust his boner into the waistband of his briefs so that it was no longer visible then he headed back to the dining room to finish his dinner.

"_**Toldja ya needed ta' get laid…" Shiro sneered.**_

"_Go fuck yourself Shiro." Ichigo retorted._

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Saturday afternoon the Jaegerjacques' were hosting a barbeque, just to get all their friends together. Grimmjow manned the grill, while Nel got everyone the drinks they wanted.

Ichigo, Gunter, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Menoly and Menoly's tennis instructor Tier Harribel, all hung out near the lake.

Gunter, Renji and Ichigo left the other teenagers to check if the food was ready.

Grimmjow, Rukia's elder brother Byakuya, Renji's guardian and Rukia's sister Hisana, Rangiku's elder roommate Gin Ichimaru, and Nelliel were all conversing around the grill as the food finished cooking.

They were all completely oblivious to the teenage boys approaching them so they continued speaking freely.

"Nelliel, you sound homophobic." Grimmjow argued.

"I'm not homophobic, I just believe that Menoly would have an easier life if she wasn't you know _one of them._" She said casually.

"That's homophobic!" Grimmjow yelled out at her.

"I believe the world would be a much better place if those disgusting gays didn't exist." Hisana added.

Byakuya who seemed to be her lover nodded, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good point darling."

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't stand being around so much ignorance. He turned around to Ichigo, Gunter, and Renji. Ichigo out of all of them looked hurt, while Gunter and Renji looked rather angered.

He sighed, wishing he was able to comfort Ichigo. He didn't want to see him hurt.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"Ichigo, don't worry about what Hisana said, she's an idiot." Renji tried comforting Ichigo as they returned to the lake.

"They're all fucking dumbasses fuck what they have to say Ichigo. If Menoly is a lesbian I guarantee they won't be talking as much shit as they are now." Gunter shouted out.

"Guys its fine, their entitled to their opinion." Ichigo sighed, he didn't even have his appetite anymore.

He looked over at Menoly who was paired up with Tier away from the other girls. He felt sort of bad for her. Even more he felt worst for Grimmjow.

If Grimmjow was gay, then how would he explain it to Nel? Even deeper than that, did what he did with Grimmjow make him a home wrecker?

It only made Ichigo feel lower.

If it wasn't for him Grimmjow wouldn't have been awakened to his homosexuality, and he wouldn't have been inclined to cheat.

_What the fuck did I do?_

Ichigo dove into the lake with all his clothes on, and began swimming. He didn't know how far he was going to go, or where he wanted to turn back. He just needed to escape. He needed to be freed from his thoughts. Gunter called out for him, but he ignored it.

Angry tears rolled down his face as he swam.

He kept going.

He had screwed up so much, just by making one stupid mistake.

He kept going.

He needed to escape from it all.

He kept going.

He couldn't live without Grimmjow.

He kept going.

He couldn't face what he had done to Gunter.

He kept going.

He couldn't live with the fact that Grimmjow would choose his family over himself.

Ichigo just kept swimming until he couldn't swim any longer. His means for escape was eventually going to become his escape from life.

"_**King! Dun do this! I caint give ya much'a my strength any more!" Shiro pleaded for Ichigo.**_

Ichigo ignored Shiro and kept swimming until his arms finally gave out. He slowly began to sink beneath the deep water. If he didn't drown then he was going to be carried off the waterfall due to the water's current.

_I'm sorry Shiro. I'm sorry Grimmjow. I'm sorry Gunter. I'm sorry…everyone._

The last thing he was able to see was a blur of blue, and the call of his name.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo was in his inner world once more. He called out for Shiro, but Shiro never came. Instead someone much more familiar and closer to home approached him.

"**Ichigo."** A sweet almost angelic voice rang in Ichigo's ears.

"_M-mom_?" Ichigo responded, and turned around to see his mother draped in beautiful white robes with a transparent halo over her head.

"**Of course? Who were you expecting dear?**" Masaki smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around Ichigo.

"_What're you doing here?" _Ichigo spoke softly and hugged her in return.

"**I'm your mother, I've never left you." **She responded while gently caressing the back of his head.

Ichigo couldn't help but begin crying, it was the first time he's seen his mother in years. He missed her dearly. He needed her love. He needed her guidance.

"_M-mom! I screwed up! I screwed everything up!" _He cried out to her, she simply did as any mother would do and comforted her son.

"**No Ichigo you didn't. You fell in love with that man, and he loves you back. You didn't screw anything up sweetheart.**"

"_I'm dead mom and I didn't even get to tell him how I felt."_

"**Ichigo look into my eyes." **

Ichigo pulled away from his mother's shoulder, and wiped his eyes. He looked into her eyes and she smiled for him a final time.

"**It's not your time yet Ichigo, don't be an idiot and try anything like this again you hear me?" **

Ichigo didn't understand what she meant, but he nodded his head.

"_Mom, I-I don't understand.."_

"**Goodbye son, don't forget that I'll always love you."**

"_Mom what do you-"_

_Ichigo was cut off when Masaki placed her hand over Ichigo's heart, and then she slowly started to fade away. He felt like his oxygen completely left his body, and he couldn't breathe. _

Masaki had given her place as an angel, to give her son life. Shiro appeared in Masaki's place, then shoved Ichigo off the building they happened to be standing on.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo began coughing wildly spitting up a bit of water he had swallowed, and began greedily gasping for air. He was on the ground once again, but he didn't understand how he got there. His eyes slowly parted open, and the first thing he saw was Grimmjow's eyes welled with concern.

"Ichi, are you alright?" He spoke in a panicked rush.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo croaked.

"Yeah kid, it's me." Grimmjow smiled down at him.

"What happened, why are you all wet?"

"You swam too far out in the deep parts of the water, almost drowned. Gunter told me that you were swimming too far, and he got me. You were unresponsive after the few times I gave you mouth to mouth. Then I said something to you, and suddenly started coughing up water." Grimmjow explained slowly to Ichigo so he could follow along.

"You saved my life Grimmjow? Though I'm curious what did you say before I woke up?" Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows and looked up into Grimmjow's eyes.

"I said that I lov-" Grimmjow started, but was cut off from the gaggle of teenagers running over to the scene.

Ichigo looked past Grimmjow to see his friends coming up to see if he was okay. Ichigo didn't know what Grimmjow was going to say, he was still dazed from what happened.

"Ichigo! You fuckin' idiot! You can't swim that far out!" Gunter scolded Ichigo upon approaching him.

Ichigo smiled weakly and nodded in return. "Yeah, yeah I know that Gunter. I'm alright though."

The group of teenagers surrounded Ichigo and spoke to him. Ichigo didn't really want to talk to them, he wanted to talk to Grimmjow, but Grimmjow had already gotten up and left.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Earlier…

"You're a fucking homophobe Nelliel what the hell is your problem? What the hell is all of your problems. You all need some fucking help." Grimmjow spoke out to all of them, in a bout of bottled up rage. He was sick and tired of the homophobic talk.

He heard Gunter call for him, it was faint, but he heard it. He went into the direction of where Gunter was, and then he heard it again.

"DAD! Ichigo! He swam to far out! He's going to drown!" Gunter yelled out, as Grimmjow made eye contact with him.

"Which way did he swim?" Grimmjow said calmly.

"Uh..south!"

"Shit he's headed for the waterfall I gotta catch him!" With that being said Grimmjow sped off in the direction of the waterfall. He knew he was faster than the current itself, as he often swam against it. He ran through the bushes and past the trees, so that he could make to the lake. He kept sprinting in the direction, until he saw spiked orange.

"ICHIGO!" He screamed out for the boy as he slowly sank into the water. He was only a few meters away from the waterfall, and if Grimmjow didn't act quick Ichigo would be at the bottom. He dove in, and began swimming in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo was deep under the water, and only a few feet away from the water fall. Grimmjow grabbed him and began swimming against the current. He made it to the side of the wide mouthed lake, where he sat Ichigo on the ground, then got out after him.

"Fuck! Please don't do this to me Ichigo!" Grimmjow pinched Ichigo's nose, and drew his head back to cause his teeth to part. He lowered himself and breathed his own breath into Ichigo and began pumping his hands underneath his ribcage in repetitions of ten.

"Ichigo please!" Grimmjow begged the comatose body. He tried giving the redhead mouth to mouth a second time, then a third. Ichigo wouldn't respond.

Grimmjow pressed his forehead to Ichigo's tears were streaming down his face. "Why would ya do this to me Ichigo? Y-ya come in my life and show me that even a guy like me can find happiness. Ya show me that I'm gay. Then the worst thing you could do is make me fall in love with ya. Then you fuckin' leave me?! Yes! I admit it! I'm not afraid anymore! _I love you Ichi! _I'd do anything, and everything just so ya could look me in the eyes one more time. I just want the chance to tell ya. I-I love ya…"

Grimmjow's heart hurt. He couldn't breath. He finally found love. He found himself. Now it was all gone.

*cough* *cough* *cough* was all Grimmjow heard after a few seconds. He brought his forehead up from Ichigo's and stared down at him.

Ichigo wasn't gone!

Grimmjow wanted to scream from the mountain tops. He wanted to hold the other man in his arms. But he settled for the one thing he asked for. He got to see Ichigo's eyes again, and that made his heart swell.

He tried to explain to Ichigo what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He couldn't just yet. Gunter and his friends came to surround Ichigo and provide him with comfort. Grimmjow used this distraction to get away. Tomorrow. That would be the day he would tell Ichigo how he felt. That would be the day he admitted everything to his wife. That would be the day he came clean. He wasn't going to hide his feelings anymore. He wasn't afraid of what anyone thought. He loved the younger man with all his heart and he would give his entire fortune just to prove it.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

The evening past, and Ichigo slept peacefully. Shiro wanted to let his King rest after what happened because only he knew that the man truly deserved it.

When Ichigo decided to wake up, he got dressed and remembered two things. Gunter, Menoly, and Nel were going to Gunter's grandmother's house today, and Grimmjow had a surprise for him. Ichigo didn't know what it was, but he hoped it was something good.

He walked to the resort, which was only a few blocks away and got to work. His tasks for the day were cutting all the grass down exactly an inch, and making sure that there was no loose golf balls scattered around.

Ichigo began working according to what his boss wanted. He'd been working diligently for a while, the sun was beating down on him so he took off his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to cut the grass. When he finished cutting he leaned against the lawnmower to observe his work, then he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist.

He didn't resist, as he knew exactly who it was. No one smelled quite like Grimmjow did. He rested the back of his head on Grimmjow's chest and closed his eyes.

"Workin' hard or hardly workin'? Grimmjow finally spoke into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shuddered a bit then turned around to face his boss, with a sudden grin. "Whatever you want boss."

Grimmjow chuckled softly, then began walking into the staff building. Ichigo knew that only him and Gunter were assigned to manual labor today, so he wasn't exactly worried about anyone seeing them outside. The man who worked beneath Grimmjow took the day off, and left the assignments for Ichigo and the remaining staff to do in the staff room. Ichigo followed the older male into the building.

As soon as he stepped into the building Grimmjow grabbed the front of his pants and pulled him into a hard kiss. Ichigo whimpered a bit in surprise but wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck accepting the kiss. The kiss was short, sweet, and promising as it broke quickly.

"Ichigo we need to talk about yesterday." Grimmjow spoke in a semi-serious tone.

"Yeah, we really do Grimmjow." Ichigo responded.

"Lets go to my office, its more private." Grimmjow suggested.

Ichigo nodded his head, and went with Grimmjow to his office which was the entire second floor of the staff building. No one was allowed in without direct permission from Grimmjow himself.

Ichigo stepped into Grimmjow's office which had an amazing view of both the golf course, and the resort as a whole. Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and sat him on his desk. He stepped between legs, and let his hand rest on Ichigo's neck.

"Grimm, yesterday was no accident. I tried to drown myself." Ichigo felt as if he needed to get that off his chest before anything else. "I thought I was going to ruin your life, and then you'd leave me to stay with Nel. I thought you'd be better off without me. And I-" Ichigo began once again, but Grimmjow placed a finger to Ichigo's lips.

"Ichigo I love you, and tonight when Nelliel returns I'm going to tell her everything. I want to be with you for as long as I can. When I thought you were dead, my whole world started crashing down on me, and I realized what was important. I told you I loved you, then you woke up Ichigo. Don't ever scare me like that again Ichi. I can't handle it. I'm not strong enough." Grimmjow sighed as he opened up to Ichigo.

_Did he just… _

"Grimmjow are you serious? What I mean to say is, I love you too." Ichigo fumbled for the right words to say, and looked towards the ground.

"Ichigo, ya've been on my mind since the night we had sex. No, it wasn't even sex. I made love to ya. It was amazing, it was unforgettable, and I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about _you._"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to Grimmjow's and spoke softly to him. "Would you make love to me right here in the office Grimmjow? Show me how much you truly love me." His voice was no louder than a whisper. He needed Grimmjow right then and now. Grimmjow's words seemed to fuel his undying desire that was only meant for him.

Grimmjow smirked and placed his hands on his lover's ass to pull him closer. "I thought you'd never ask." he replied.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

He leaned in catching Ichigo's mouth in what seemed to be a time stopping, breath-taking kiss. His lips slowly began to crush against Ichigo's as they parted and smacked against each other slowly. Grimmjow slipped his tongue into Ichigo's already parted lips to capture his taste he had been longing for-for what seemed to be forever.

When Grimmjow finally found Ichigo's tongue, they began a slow sultry dance. No one trying to claim dominance just yet. Grimmjow growled lowly when he felt Ichigo's tongue wrap around his own rather skillfully. It wasn't that Ichigo was a bad kisser before, there was just something about this kiss in particular. He got better at it.

The red-head tasted so good, and the sounds that escaped him made things so much better. Grimmjow grew more aggressive, and much more dominant as the kiss transpired. He wiped everything clear off his desk and pinned the young man to the solid wood. Grimmjow climbed over Ichigo, holding his wrists above his head so he couldn't resist. Ichigo seemed to be naturally submissive as he just went along with it, without even putting up a fight. Grimmjow broke the kiss, and went for his neck next. His mouth locked on the skin, and he greedily sucked on it. He didn't care if he were leaving marks, or bruises.

Ichigo was _his_.

It didn't matter anymore. As Grimmjow sucked tight on the skin and released it Ichigo fought at Grimmjow's hands on his wrists. Sweet, ample moans tore from the teens throat as he continued sucking at the tantalizing, tender flesh.

He broke the bonds of Ichigo's wrists, and stood up between his legs. He pulled off the tie of his shirt, and tied it around Ichigo's hands keeping them together. He wanted to try something on Ichigo that on he'd tried on Grimmjow.

Ichigo's erection was poking through his form fitting work jeans, which only seemed to pique Grimmjow's growing curiosity. He undid the button of Ichigo's pants and carefully pulled them down.

"No underwear Ichi? How bold." Grimmjow grinned and grabbed the shaft of Ichigo's cock. Unlike his own, Ichigo didn't have a foreskin at the head of his cock. Ichigo wasn't nearly as big as Grimmjow was, but he still had an impressive sized cock.

Grimmjow thought about how Ichigo started when he gave him head. He grabbed the shaft of Ichigo's cock holding it up right, then lapped his tongue over the tip. Ichigo arched his back off the desk and let out a wanting moan.

Something a bit salty, yet sweet dribbled from the slit on Ichigo's cock as Grimmjow lapped at the tip once more.

He eyed Ichigo's reactions carefully as he cautiously took the member into his mouth. He did as Ichigo did and kept his mouth wide as not to let his teeth touch, but let his tongue caress as much as it could when it was in his mouth.

He did as Ichigo would've done and began to slowly bob his head up and down. He knew why Ichigo did this to him twice before.

It was fun to have control over someone so intimately. Grimmjow listened closely as the teen moaned, whimpered, and mewled for more. The sounds went straight to his own cock, and the fabric of his designer dress pants were beginning to stretch due to his bulging erection.

Soon enough Grimmjow was quickly slurping down Ichigo's cock, and could even take it into his throat. Though when he tried taking the cock deep into his throat he quietly gagged. Whenever he gagged a rush of hot saliva would fall from his mouth and down Ichigo's cock to pool on a spot on Grimmjow's desk. It didn't make him uncomfortable, it made him want to try again.

Each time he tried deep throat Ichigo the teen would violently buck his hips and let out a throaty moan. When Grimmjow successfully took Ichigo into his throat without gagging, he experimentally swallowed against the hard organ. Ichigo wrapped his thighs around Grimmjow's neck holding him there, something warm hit the back of his throat. Grimmjow looked up at his lover who was arched up off his desk, mouth gaped open with loud sensual, screams of agonizingly, sweet pleasure roaring from his throat. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's cock shooting the back of his throat with his warm seed. He went with it and graciously swallowed it.

Ichigo fell flat onto the desk and panted heavily in attempts to regain his breathing.

"Grimmjow. Please." Ichigo was practically begging, and Grimmjow loved it, though he wasn't quite ready to take the red-head just yet.

Grimmjow opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small bottle. It was something called lube. He hadn't heard of it before, but it provided as a proper lubricant. Grimmjow couldn't risk hurting him again. He did his homework and decided to take things very slow.

He poured a decent amount of the lube onto his fingers and coated them evenly. He used his clean, hand to flip Ichigo onto his stomach. He was limp from the blowjob he just received so there was no harm in it. Grimmjow pressed his index finger into Ichigo's tight entrance, up until he was to his knuckle. He pulled the finger out, and slowly slid it back in. He rotated the index finger in circles, and wasn't surprised when Ichigo started moving along with him.

He pulled his finger out, but quickly replaced it with another. Now two fingers were repeating the same actions as before, though they were sliding in and out of Ichigo with much ease. When Grimmjow slipped the two fingers out and added in a third Ichigo began incoherently speaking. He moved the fingers slowly into Ichigo, until they were each in knuckle deep then he began feeling around for his special spot. According to Grimmjow's research it should've been right-

"There!Grim-Grimmjow there!" Ichigo moaned as his body practically melted onto Grimmjow's desk.

Grimmjow hooked his fingers into the spot he found and began kneading all three of his fingertips into it. Ichigo's hips raised from the desk proving that he was indeed ready for more; not to mention his cock was rock stiff once again.

"Inside me Grimmjow! Nn-A-ah! Do it please! I ca-can't wait anymore!" Ichigo stammered as he was lost in complete ecstasy. Grimmjow took his time when he slipped the fingers out of Ichigo's ass.

He unfastened his belt and let his pants fall to the ground; he knew what he had planned for the day so wearing anything underneath just wasn't an option.

He stepped out of them, along with his shoes and evenly coated his cock in the lubrication. He turned Ichigo onto his back again, and got between his legs as he stood up straight. He grabbed Ichigo's thighs, and pulled him to his end of the desk, and stared down into Ichigo's eyes. They weren't gold like last time, they were brown. They were a much darker brown like a rich piece of chocolate.

Grimmjow grabbed his cock and positioned it at Ichigo's hole, then slammed himself in. Now that he had properly prepared Ichigo, there was no need to take it slow.

He was ready to go.

Grimmjow growled when Ichigo tried to back up off his cock, and he grabbed the teens legs and held them up above his broad shoulders and began slamming into him.

He watched as Ichigo's eyes went from wide open to half lidded. His mouth closed significantly though it was still gaped open. His loud moans quieted to hypnotized whimpers. His cock was still hard, though the head was cherry red, and precum was leaking from it.

Grimmjow lowered Ichigo's legs, so they were at his thighs and sat him up. Ichigo sat up and maneuvered his bound arms around Grimmjow's neck. He picked the redhead up and pressed his naked form against the cool air conditioned window. His thrusts didn't let up in the least, in fact they seemed to get even faster and twice as hard.

The sound of skin smacking against each other echoed through out the big office. Ichigo snapped out of his pleasure induced trance, and began to milk Grimmjow's cock by moving his hips to take him in even deeper, and successfully crossing his legs around Grimmjow's lower back to hold him tight.

"Fuck Ichi, I don't know what you're doin' but don't fuckin' stop." Grimmjow groaned out as he continued bouncing Ichigo up with each powerful thrust.

Ichigo drew his head back against the cool window, baring his neck to Grimmjow again. Grimmjow took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the tender flesh of Ichigo's neck once again. When Grimmjow tasted the coppery taste of blood he thought that he had to stop, but Ichigo seemed to love it. He moved more wildly on Grimmjow's cock, and his moaning grew even louder.

"Hnn-touch me Grimmjow! I need it!" Ichigo was out of breath when he spoke, but Grimmjow understood how he felt.

He was glistening in sweat from the intensity of the situation, heavily panting himself from how much work he was doing on the teen, and he was already coming so close to the edge. He didn't want to release with his lover releasing with him. Grimmjow grabbed the shaft of Ichigo's cock and began quickly tugging it at; his thrusting matching with that of his hand.

Ichigo let out a rather hoarse cry within a few minutes as his cock shot out a stream of his hot white seed coating both of them. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's release due to the constant clenching and releasing of his insides which seemed to milk his cock as he thrust in. Within seconds of Ichigo's release his breathing hitched and he exhaled heavily as he spilled his seed inside Ichigo. He trembled a bit from the force of his orgasm, but still stood strong with Ichigo in his arms.

"Fuck I missed you Ichigo." Grimmjow spoke, while breathing heavily.

"I missed you too Grimmjow." Ichigo swallowed; his voice raw and hoarse.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

The visit to her mother's house had been pretty anticlimactic. She chose to leave the kids there, and catch up with Grimmjow and Ichigo. Gunter explained to her that Ichigo was gay, and that the way she spoke really did hurt him. She wanted to make it up to him by apologizing.

She went to the house, and the men weren't there so she called Grimmjow's cell phone which got no answer. Nel figured that they were at the resort, probably playing golf so she headed there. When she went to park her car, she noticed Grimmjow's was there.

"Found ya." She giggled and stepped out of her car, locking it remotely.

She looked around the resort for her husband, and even for Ichigo but she couldn't find either of them.

None of the staff seemed to know either.

She headed to the staff building to see Grimmjow, and Ichigo talking from the wide window. She giggled once more, and decided to surprise them.

Rather than taking the stairs which is what Grimmjow preferred, she took the elevator.

*Ding* the elevator spoke as she finally made up to the second floor. She walked over to the door and reached for the knob, but stopped in her tracks when she heard…moaning?

She waited for a few more moments, and even pressed her ear to the door. She heard Ichigo say Grimmjow's name in a sultry, hypnotized mewl and that's when she stepped back.

Nelliel stood outside the door of her husbands office, and with each minute she stayed and listened she learned to regret it even more.

She didn't want to believe that her husband was fucking her sons best friend.

She _couldn't _believe it.

She wanted to give Grimmjow the benefit of the doubt.

Nel lowered her head, and a silent trail of tears streamed down her cheeks.

She couldn't even begin to come to terms with such things.

She walked back into the elevator and hit the button. When the elevator door closed she fell to her knees and began violently sobbing, and trembling.

Nel was having a panic attack.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**AN: I had to tug at the heartstrings. I kinda feel bad for Nel though. But eh, that's just me. What are you guy's thoughts on it? Criticism, comments, questions? Hit up the review box. I'm not sure what it is about this story in particular, but I've got quite a few PM's. I don't mind it at all, in fact I prefer it. I like when other writers, and fellow readers connect with me ^.^ so please feel free to message me if you want.**_

_**The story I alluded to was The Awakening by Kate Chopin. Its about a woman who has no sense of individuality. She's simply known as 'her husbands wife' or 'her children's mother'. She finds herself through art, music, swimming, and sex. I made the connections with Ichigo, Nelliel, Gunter, Menoly, and Grimmjow. Some are direct connections to The Awakening, and some are some that I found myself. I made the connections to give the story a much more deeper appeal. I won't tell you exactly what the characters representations are in my story, I'll let you as the reader decide that for yourselves. Tell me what you think the five characters represent. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**_

_**Oh, and Yomiuri Giants are a famous baseball club in Japan.**_


	3. Part Three: The Truth

_**AN: So its that time again, I finally reviewed after how many weeks? No seriously it was like two right..? I can't tell anymore. I need sleep ;-; ! Anyway, this is the last chapter to the three-shot. I'm kinda sad to have it end. I worked really hard on it. Oh well, I'm just glad you guys appreciated it. On a serious note, if you've stayed loyal and reviewed I give you so much respect. Your reviews and PM's not only keep me laughing but they get me **__**inspired**__**. I'm starting to sound kinda sentimental and mushy and stuff, so I'm gonna stop. Enjoy…**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

The two men laid bare for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's heat. Neither one of them dared to break the silence; which in essence was beautiful.

Ichigo laid flat on Grimmjow's desk, while Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo's chest. Grimmjow didn't want to pull out of Ichigo. He wanted to stay connected with his young lover for as long as he could. Ichigo didn't seem to mind either as he had began to tangle his fingers in the mess of Grimmjow's short, blue, messy mane. Their worlds came together, and things seemed be so much better.

After a few more minutes of silence Grimmjow sat himself up, and finally pulled his limp cock out of Ichigo. Ichigo sat up and stretched out his back as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"Lets get something in our stomachs yeah?" Grimmjow spoke as he pulled his pants up above his waist.

Ichigo gave a thumbs up with a goofy grin, then slipped off Grimmjow's desk to dress himself.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

They both finished dressing in silence, then headed out the door. Grimmjow opted to use the elevator for once but it was busy so he went to the stairs. They made it down the stairs and froze in their tracks at what they saw. Both men glanced at each other. They ventured forward to Nelliel who stood at the door of the elevator, waiting for them both to come.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_In the elevator…_

Nelliel fumbled around in her purse. The tears didn't seem to let up. She was finding it even harder to breathe. She couldn't think straight.

She found what she was looking for; her prescription Xanax.

Being the housewife she was, she had her own secrets. She wasn't happy with her marriage. Hell, she wasn't even happy with herself. She let herself fall into the role of the stereotypical woman. She had dreams. She had talents. She gave everything up for a family. For Grimmjow.

She popped open the cap and shakily poured the medicinal tablets on the floor. She grabbed eight of them and tossed them back dryly. Given the prescription was only two tablets she had grown a tolerance to them over the time she was married to Grimmjow.

Over the years she had her own struggles. Through losing her own personality she found prescription medication. It kept her chipper, and content with things. When she was alone she couldn't help herself from crying and questioning her own life.

She often considered suicide. But she could never ever betray Grimmjow or her children like that. Whether she liked it or not she had to live with that pain, and had to hide it with a smile on her face.

She had a love-hate relationship with Grimmjow. She loved him for giving her beautiful children. She loved him for being so loving and protective of them. She loved that the man spared no expense to show how much he appreciated her, yet still showed his love in the best of ways. She loved how generous he treated his family. How kind he was her.

Nel hated the fact that he stole her life away. Though she birthed two beautiful children, he took away her life. She didn't have time to grow and experience things either. She lost her career. He moved them from Germany to Japan estranging her from her family. She gave everything up for him.

She gave up everything that gave her a sense of individuality. Her life was falling apart, and the only thing she could think about was Grimmjow.

*Ding* The elevator spoke indicating she was finally on the bottom floor. As Nelliel realized she hit rock bottom, she knew she had to come to terms as to what Grimmjow did. She had to confront him.

"_Gott gebe mir die Kraft_." Nelliel spoke quietly. She cleaned up her medicine, putting it back in the prescription bottle. She slipped it back into her purse, then grabbed her compact mirror checking her make-up. Much to her surprise nothing faded. She made her way out of the elevator doors; her mood was stabilized for the most part.

As she took the first step out of the elevator she noticed Grimmjow and Ichigo making their way down the stairs and over in her direction.

_And action._

She smiled and walked towards them meeting them half-way. " Sorry to drop in so unexpectedly I just came to check on you. Having a good time?"

"Y-yeah we're good." Grimmjow said rather tensely.

"We were actually heading to get some lunch, er…care to join us Nel?" Ichigo added in nervously.

She shook her head, holding back her anger. "I'm fine, but Grimmjow I need to speak with you tonight. So don't stay out too late."

Grimmjow snapped his fingers and responded, "Right, I need to speak with you as well. Me and Ichigo will be home before dinner don't worry."

"Peachy. See you guys then. I'll be at my mother's if you need me." She said in an overly chipper tone, then made her way out of staff building. She had a new mental mantra for herself and repeated it accordingly.

_Grimmjow isn't gay. He can't be. He just can't…_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

After Nel left Ichigo and Grimmjow finished up a few things they had to do. Ichigo had to finish up his work for the day, while Grimmjow tidied up his office. When they finished their tasks they went for something classic.

They went to McDonalds.

It was pretty empty compared to any other day around this time so they quickly ordered their food and took their seats in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

Ichigo sat across from Grimmjow, his mind still dazed from what happened that day. Not just the love-making with Grimmjow, but how Nel was _right there _when they finished.

It bothered him.

Once their order was called, Grimmjow stood up and went to grab their food. Once he sat the tray down Ichigo looked up and spoke.

"Grimmjow do you think Nel-"

"Caught us? I doubt it Ichi" Grimmjow interjected then chuckled softly. "Wouldn't matter though remember? I'm gonna tell her 'bout us."

"Yeah." Ichigo felt his cheeks tingle in a blush, when Grimmjow finished his sentence.

Grimmjow reached his arm over to Ichigo and placed his hand on Ichigo's blushing cheek, letting his thumb gently brush against the warm skin. "Did I ever tell ya how amazin' ya look when ya blush? In fact, ya should do it more often. Looks better than that salty scowl ya've always got on."

Ichigo bit into his bottom lip, his face lighting up even more. He placed his hand over Grimmjow's on his cheek then gave a smile, not knowing how to respond.

Grimmjow's phone went off, which caused him to reluctantly move from Ichigo's cheek to see who it was.

"I'outta take this. Go on and start eating I'll try and make it quick." Grimmjow smiled then stood up and went outside to answer his call.

Gunter and Grimmjow were so much alike. _Well no shit. _They were both assholes to the core, and they made that quite evident. Though when they're with someone they really do like, they change. It's like Gunter with Rangiku. He's like a complete different guy around her. Same could be said about Grimmjow. He's completely different around his family and especially Nel than he was around Ichigo.

Around Ichigo he was so genuine and loving. It's sort of an honor to be able to share something so sacred with Grimmjow.

That's what made Ichigo so _scatterbrained _at times.

_This _is love?

Yeah, this _is _love.

Ichigo's smile grew, and he honestly couldn't help it. He felt so amazing. So euphoric. And for once sincerely happy.

Ichigo reached over and opened the box containing his chicken nuggets and grabbed one out. He sighed in content then took a bite from the warm, tender chicken and chewed it. Life honestly couldn't get any better at that point.

He dipped the rest of his chicken in the sweet & sour sauce popping the remains of it in his mouth.

McDonalds and love?

Best combination ever.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"Catch ya later Primera. Yeah. Bye." Grimmjow finished the call, and hung up. It was an old friend of his, as well as the number one golfer in all of Europe. Coyote Starrk. He would be in town with his daughter, and wanted to have a little get together. Which usually meant, him dropping Lillynette over his house with Gunter while the two men went and got blitzed.

Grimmjow was going to slip his phone in his pocket when he noticed he had a few missing calls, as well as a voicemail. They were both from Nelliel.

He listened to the voicemail, wondering what was up.

"I left my mother's house she was being a real pain. If you don't mind I'd like to hang with you and Ichigo for a while. That is if I can find you guys." _She laughs. "_Call me when you get the message. Bye."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the message. Something was strange. She said her mother was being a pain. So she left. She find's him and Ichigo. Then goes back to her mother?

_What the hell?_

Grimmjow just shook his head. He was probably just over thinking things. He turned around to see Ichigo eating his food. He was still blushing, and he was smiling.

The boy looked really happy. Either the food was really, _really _good or he was daydreaming.

It made Grimmjow happy knowing Ichigo was happy. It felt good to feel this way about someone.

Grimmjow went back into the restaurant, and took his seat across from his young lover. He opened the box containing his own food and began eating.

Lunch wasn't too remarkable. They replenished their strength then headed back to the car. Grimmjow was surprised when Ichigo leaned over to kiss him. Ichigo hadn't been the first to do anything.

"Thanks for lunch Grimm." Ichigo said before settling in his seat.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Grimmjow responded with a smirk. He started the car, and slowly backed out of the parking lot. When they got a comfortable distance away from the restaurant, he felt something on his thigh. It was Ichigo's hand he looked over to him to see a smile on his lips. Grimmjow took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it over Ichigo's.

"Any place you would like to go?" Grimmjow asked looking straight ahead at the beautiful open road.

"Can we go back to the house there's something I would _really _like to do." Ichigo hinted.

"Oh? Alright Ichi. Whatever you want." He responded with a satisfied grin.

He made an deft U-turn making his way to his home. He was definitely in for a treat.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

As soon as they got to the house Ichigo ran out of the car and to the dock. He quickly began peeling off his clothes until he was stark naked. He waited for Grimmjow to catch up, then he dove in. It was a hot day so the water was cold on impact, but within seconds it was warm. When Ichigo decided to resurface he saw Grimmjow diving in naked as well.

Somehow Grimmjow had swam behind Ichigo, and to Ichigo's surprise Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I didn't know swimming naked is what ya had in mind Ichi, but I'm not complainin' either." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear.

He shuddered a bit then reached his hand back to raise Grimmjow's face so that their eyes met. "That's not all I want to do in this water Grimmjow." Ichigo said carefully before taking the initiative and kissing Grimmjow once again.

Ichigo let his tongue extend out and press against Grimmjow's lips which seemed to part on touch. Grimmjow's grip on Ichigo's waist tightened and Ichigo's hand caressed the back of Grimmjow's neck keeping him close. Their tongues tangled together in a true fight for dominance.

Ichigo felt an sense of power. He figured it was Shiro trying to help him out again. Whatever it was he liked it, and he didn't want it to go away. He could feel Grimmjow's immediate arousal grinding between cheeks as they kissed. It only made his own arousal grow stronger. Suddenly he felt Grimmjow reach his hand down to wrap around his erection. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and gave up his fight for dominance.

Grimmjow walked them directly underneath the dock; the water hardly went up to their thighs. Ichigo placed his hand on the wall in front of him while Grimmjow stayed pressed against him. His erection continued to grind between Ichigo's cheeks creating warm friction. Ichigo began letting out strings of moans as Grimmjow began expertly toying with his cock.

His thumb brushed over the slit and around the head smearing the bits of precum which came out. His nails gently raked down the shaft. Even his balls were getting attention, Grimmjow was kneading his fingers into them with his other hand. Ichigo wanted to keep quiet, as Nel could return home at any given moment with Gunter and Menoly. He tilted his head back onto Grimmjow's shoulder and almost cried out to the heavens when he bit deep into his neck.

Ichigo could feel the pressure building in his cock just by Grimmjow's teasing and it frustrated him greatly. When Grimmjow decided to begin suddenly, and wildly stroking at his cock Ichigo couldn't keep his bearing.

He was letting out loud, longing moans for Grimmjow not caring who heard him anymore. "Grimm! F-fuck! Don't stop! I'm coming!" Ichigo quickly mewled out when his cock spewed out a stream of his seed onto the wall before him.

Ichigo could feel the friction between him and Grimmjow growing. His breathing was picking up and getting heavier. Then finally he just stopped, Ichigo turned his head to see what was going on and Grimmjow was rapidly stroking his own cock. It only took a few seconds before Ichigo's lower back was coated in Grimmjow's hot thick load.

Both men just breathed, enjoying their individual orgasm highs. Grimmjow pulled himself away from Ichigo after a while and ducked under the water. He swam from underneath the dock and out into the open. Ichigo went underwater following Grimmjow.

When they resurfaced they began splashing each other, and chasing one another. They were laughing, and even went as far as calling each other names. Grimmjow was chasing after Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised; Grimmjow was a really fast swimmer. Grimmjow grabbed onto Ichigo's leg and pulled him in close. Ichigo wiggled and struggled against his grip determined to break free.

"Ichigo, did you hear that?" Grimmjow asked gravely.

Ichigo froze. Grimmjow sounded serious.

There were several car doors slamming shut.

"They're here." Grimmjow said grimly.

"Fuck what do we do?" Ichigo panicked.

"Stay put. I'll go and put our clothes away."

Ichigo nodded and did as he was told. He watched as Grimmjow swam to the dock, grabbed their things and proficiently made his way into the house without being spotted.

After a few minutes he swam out to the dock himself to see if Grimmjow was anywhere to be found. A flash of blue was seen before, the person jumped into the water.

Gunter resurfaced in front of Ichigo, and laughed. "Hey man, I haven't seen ya all day."

Ichigo sighed to himself, but smiled. At least Gunter would keep him company.

"My dad said you lost your shorts while swimming, so I brought you a pair. They're on the dock. Please put them on underwater if possible." Gunter said aimlessly while practicing his backpedaling.

"Don't act like you don't love seeing my perfectly sculpted naked body Gunter." Ichigo laughed as he reached for the shorts.

Gunter began laughing as well and fell under the water while swimming backwards. A few seconds later he rose from the water both choking and laughing.

Ichigo shook his head and slipped on the shorts under the water as requested. "Dumbass."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_A few minutes earlier…_

Grimmjow rushed to picked up his and Ichigo's belonging. Then he ran into the house through the guest room. He left everything in the bedroom and walked out of the room nonchalantly. He was headed to his own bedroom, when he was stopped by Gunter.

"Why were you in Ichigo's room? And why the hell are you naked?" He spoke composedly as if he was not bothered by seeing his dad full on nude.

"I was getting'im a pair of shorts, he went for a workout in the lake and his shorts must've come off." He punched Gunter in his chest then proceeded off. "I'll walk around in _my _house naked if _I _please Gunter. Now go bring the boy a pair of shorts." Gunter held his chest and muttered a swear under his voice, then went into Ichigo's room to do as he was told.

Menoly and Nel were headed into the house together. Luckily Grimmjow was able to make it to his own bedroom before he was caught by either of them. He went into the bathroom, and decided to take a shower. Gunter definitely wasn't observant. Didn't even notice Grimmjow was soaking wet.

He stepped into the bathroom, and got into the shower. Things were under control now.

"Menoly start dinner please, I'm going to have a shower." Nel spoke from outside the bedroom door. Grimmjow heard her but didn't mind. Nel was still his wife, he didn't have a problem showering with her after all.

Within a few minutes Nel was in the shower with him. Something was different with her. It was as if she were flirting with Grimmjow.

She was touching him any chance she could, bending over in front of him, lathering herself very slowly with the soap, and she even offered to wash his back. She hadn't washed Grimmjow's back in years.

He wouldn't deny her the pleasure of doing so though.

"_Grimmy-sama_?" She spoke in the most seductive of all tones to Grimmjow.

He found it to be a little strange. She was flirting with him indefinitely. Using the Japanese custom which she knew turned him on. The strangest had to be the way she spoke to him; she only spoke that way to him when the slept together.

"Yeah Nelliel?" He answered distantly.

"You've got these scars on your back. Looks like someone just clawed into you." She spoke softly rubbing her hands in small circles on his back making the soap lather."

"Must've scratched myself on something. Don't really remember getting them." He answered straightforwardly.

"Mhm."

Grimmjow turned around to look down at his wife. "Nelliel ya feelin' okay?"

When he turned around, Nel stopped touching him. She glanced down at his crotch then muttered. "Not even a little hard." She opened the shower door and wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom leaving Grimmjow alone.

"Wait, what?" Grimmjow asked himself. He finished washing himself up then left the shower. He dried himself off and went into the bedroom. Nel wasn't in there any longer. Something was definitely up with her.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

He wasn't even semi hard. Normally all she had to do was look at Grimmjow a certain way, and he would be on her like white on rice.

Nel tried turning him on, and it didn't work. She wasn't going to give up. Grimmjow was probably just sexually frustrated and just using Ichigo as a release. That had to be it. There was no way Grimmjow was gay after all those years they had been together. She definitely had a few more tricks up her sleeve. She would just have to be _a lot _less subtle.

She went to the kitchen and helped Menoly finish the meal. The rice was finished now all she had to was make the entrée which was Grimmjow's favorite. Sweet and sour pork stir fry, with strawberry mochi ice cream for dessert.

She prepared the entire meal with no problem. The meat was tender while the vegetables were crisp. Instead of going to her mother's she decided to go shopping for dinner. Though most of the ingredients were easy to find, the mochi had proven to be a completely separate task. After a little while of searching, she found them.

Nel also bought a new out fit, and chose tonight to wear it.

She wore a tight red dress which hugged all of her curves well; which also showed an indecent amount of her cleavage. It was much too short, and if she didn't pull it down frequently the bottom of her ass would show. She wore a pair of fishnet stockings underneath the dress along with red heels. She did her hair special, and wore it up in a high bun as Grimmjow always preferred. And she even went out of her way and did her make up before setting the table.

There was _no _way he would turn her down.

Everyone was settled at the table. The table was set. The food was ready to go. It was show time. Nel walked into the dining room with the food in hand capturing everyone's attention.

"Dinner is served everyone." Her normal chipper tone, replaced with a wickedly sultrier one. It was safe to say everyone was stunned.

She sat down the entrée on the table, then turned back to get the rice. When Nel returned she noticed she got Grimmjow's attention. She took her seat at the other opposite end of the table. No one wanted to speak, as the room was suddenly tense.

Everyone got a fair amount of food on their plate, yet no one decided to comment. The only communication was between Grimmjow and Nel.

While eating she and Grimmjow still kept quiet, but they still communicated. Direct eye contact, licking and biting of lips, quiet groans after swallowing food, and Nel just so happened to get up more than a few times to serve Grimmjow personally.

Now that she had finally gotten her husband's attention, she decided to bring out the final thing. She silently excused herself from the table, and made her way into the kitchen. She returned with mochi. She sat one in front of everyone, then she sat herself down in Grimmjow's lap.

"Last one is for _you _and _me Grimmy-sama_." Nel whispered directly into his ear. She could feel his growing erection concealed in his pants. And could hear his breathing becoming huskier. When she looked to his face, he was looking at Ichigo.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Today was seriously an awesome day. Everything was just opening up and going his way.

He hung out with the man of his dreams. Not only did he reveal his true feelings to the man of his dreams, he even felt the same way.

He got to hang out with his best friend. Ever since he told Gunter he was gay things were awkward, but today things changed. They just hung out like nothing ever happened.

The one thing that had to kill _everything_ he was feeling was Nel.

She was seducing Grimmjow.

The worst part of it was he was going for it. Ichigo knew how Grimmjow felt about him so he just ignored it. Besides he was going to tell her how he felt.

At least he hoped so.

Nel was different with Ichigo as well. It was subtle things. She would cross eyes with him and give him a dirty glance. When she would walk over to serve Grimmjow she would 'accidently' bump into Ichigo's chair. Even when she served the mochi she threw Ichigo's dish in front of him instead of carefully placing it.

_Very subtle._

When Nel went to sit in Grimmjow's lap Ichigo couldn't help but look up at him. He had the exact same look in his eye that he had when him and Grimmjow were about to sleep together.

Ichigo was hurt. He lowered his head to look at his mochi. He didn't want to eat it anymore. Gunter placed a hand on his shoulder and Ichigo looked up.

"You alright Carrot Top?" He spoke quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'm gonna head to bed early tonight. Thank you for the meal Nel." He excused himself from the table then headed to his bedroom.

He needed to hurry and finish the painting soon.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be in the house too much longer.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

What the hell went off in Nel? She went from stepford housewife to sexy housewife in a day. Grimmjow definitely wasn't going to lie, it was hot.

Though it called his sexuality into question. Was he really gay or was he just horny? Was he a bisexual at least? Did he truly love Ichigo? Did he truly love Nel? Was he really going to risk everything he built up to this point for something he wasn't even sure he truly loved? Was it all just lust?

Maybe this is what was missing in his life. Sex. Maybe that's what he really needed. A really good fuck. That definitely had to be it.

When Nel sat in his lap and whispered in his ear, he could feel the desire returning. He wanted to do to Nel what he did to…Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo, and all of his questions stopped right there. He knew that he hurt the boy. It did more hurt to himself knowing what he did. He knew he loved Ichigo. He wanted to shove everything aside and take Ichigo into his arms to apologize for his behavior. He needed to be comforted. He didn't need to be abandoned. He needed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow wasn't going to turn on his word. He was going to tell Nel how he felt about Ichigo. He stood up with Nel in his arms, and took her upstairs without a word. He sat her on the bed, then stood in front of her.

She kicked off her shoes, and reached her arm back to unzip her dress. She peeled it off and stood in her most sexiest lingerie.

Grimmjow wanted to say something but he couldn't. She got on her knees and pulled Grimmjow by the front of his shirt into a kiss. The kiss didn't feel right. He placed his hand on her naked abdomen and softly spoke.

"Nel stop."

She ignored it and immediately went to work on his jeans. She quickly unfastened the button and unzipped the zipper. Grimmjow backed away, added more bass to his voice.

"Nelliel stop."

She got out of the bed, and strutted over to him. She wrapped her arms delicately around his neck, her face contorted in desperation.

Grimmjow growled and shoved her back onto the bed, now yelling. "STOP!"

She fell back on the bed looking up at him. "Baby, what's wrong? You want me! I felt it!"

"Nelliel no." He shook his head.

"Grimmjow yes! The way you looked at me when I walked in the room. It was like the way you look at Ichigo." Her voice began to crack and slow tears dribbled down her eyes.

"Don't. Please don't." He spoke softly, lowering his head in shame.

"I heard you guys Grimmjow. I went to the office. I didn't want to believe tha-that-"

"What that I might be gay? That I'm boning my sons best friend? That I'm cheating on you? That I'm no longer in love with you? What the FUCK did you not want to believe Nelliel?!" He raised his face. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were ice cold.

She sprang from the bed, with streams of tears moving down her face and slapped Grimmjow across the face. "I didn't want to believe that after all the years we were married you didn't trust me enough to tell me Grimmjow. Did you not think I could handle it?"

Grimmjow rubbed the reddening cheek which was smacked and gave a deranged laugh. "You must think I'm fucking stupid." He grabbed Nel's wrist with a deadly grip and dragged her to the bathroom. "You want to know why I didn't think you could handle any of this?" He angrily swung open the medicine cabinet on her side, and slapped aside a row of ointments, toothpaste and such which only seemed to act as a front. Behind the row of items he grabbed bottle by bottle and read them to her with the deranged grin on his face. "Xanax, Vicodin, Ambien, Prozac. Should I continue Nel? Valium, Percocet, and boy oh boy does the list continue. "

Nel tugged her arm away and backed away from Grimmjow. Her mouth wide open.

"You really didn't think I knew that you had a god damned pharmacy in our bathroom? And you want to talk about fucking _trust_?" He was livid with the fact that she tried to seduce him, and then become hypocritical all in the same day.

"If your life was that fucking bad Nel you could've talked to me instead of swallowing down a handful of pills. You ever think about how much that hurts **me**? In fact how about you take some right now. I'm sure that's exactly what you need isn't it." He grabbed a random prescription bottle not caring opened it up and pulled Nel close. He forced her head back by placing his hand on her forehead and her mouth open by strongly holding her chin. Then began pouring the medicine into her mouth.

She fought against his strong grip and eventually won. She fell to her knees choking. Luckily none of the medicine got down her throat.

Nel made it to her feet, and wiped her eyes. Her crying had stopped.

Both of them were out of breath, and everything they had to get off their chests had been revealed.

The both walked over to the foot of the bed, and sat down next to each other.

"Should I get you an ice pack for you cheek Grimmjow?" Nel spoke softly.

"I'm fine Nelliel. You need some water for your throat?" He responded.

She shook her head. "I'm okay."

Grimmjow sighed and turned to face her, "I'm in love with him Nel."

She picked the hair tie from her hair as well as a few bobby pins letting her silky sea green tresses fall down to her shoulders. "I know Grimmjow. I've seen the way you look at him. You used to look at _me _like that."

Grimmjow chuckled softly, "Yeah I know."

"Grimmjow, I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. Hell, I still do. I want you to be happy. And if Ichigo makes you happy. Then go for it."

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Jaegerjacques. You're my wife. You gave me beautiful children as well as an amazing family. I know you gave up everything to give me this family and to try to keep me happy. But, knowing you were unhappy with so much made me unhappy."

"Gunter's headed off to college and Menoly will be in high school soon in a few more weeks."

"Nel. I want you to stay here in Germany with Menoly. I'll sign the resort over to your name. You helped me get this far, and I want you to have it. You deserve to live comfortably."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I'm going to continue golfing in Japan, and just chase after what makes me happy. Just as you should do."

"Sounds fair. You're going to have to tell Gunter about everything. I think I should at least spare Menoly a few details."

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. He's going to hate Ichigo and blame me. What do I do? How do I tell him?"

"For now." she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She returned with her bottle of Ambien. She popped the top and poured out four tablets. Two for them each. "Lets just sleep." She gave two of the pills to Grimmjow, then popped the remaining two in her mouth.

Grimmjow looked down at the tablets then he knocked them back. He grabbed a glass of water which rested on his nightstand to swallow them. He handed the glass to Nel and she took a sip of the drink swallowing down the medicine.

He kicked off his jeans, then slipped under the blankets while Nel went around turning off their lights. She slipped into bed next to him.

Before Grimmjow could clock out, he said wearily. "Nelliel?"

"Yes Grimmjow?" She spoke tiredly as well.

"I want a divorce."

"Me too Grimmy-sama."

__**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo tried his best to concentrate when Nel and Grimmjow were upstairs being louder than they usually were. He figured Grimmjow told her about their relationship because they were yelling, stomping, slamming, and he could even hear Nel crying.

Menoly left to her tennis instructor's home, and Gunter went to Rangiku's. Neither of them wanted to hear their parent's argue, and neither of them had the courage to approach them about it.

Suddenly things got really quiet upstairs, and Ichigo was able to concentrate on his task. The painting was almost done. He painted with his brush using slow, smooth strokes. The colors he used were so vibrant, yet tame and ultimately realistic. He finished his first layer of paint and was pleased with the results so far.

He had never done something like this before, but it looked very well done.

The paintbrush dipped in the water cleaning it of the paint. He waited for a few moments for his work to dry before covering it up. He was done for the night. He simply needed to add a final layer to the painting to add a feeling of definition, then his masterpiece would be complete.

The entire house was silent, and it made Ichigo pretty uncomfortable. He took into account the events that transpired that day, and he truly hoped things would work out between him and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was definitely the love of his life, and he wouldn't change that for anything. He rested back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He wish he hadn't released all the pressure with Grimmjow. As much as it pained him, he already missed Shiro.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and was greeted with a pair of intense blue eyes, and pitch black fur. Pantera was just laying next to him in bed, watching him sleep. Ichigo was happy to see the kitten, he loved the thing.

She licked curiously at Ichigo's hand as he reached out to gently scratch underneath her chin. "You've gotta stop sneaking in here Pantera. Grimm is gonna get jealous."

The kitten often found her way into Ichigo's room. Sometime's she would hide underneath his bed, other times she would be curled up in the middle of his bed having a nap when he came home from working.

She purred faintly and raised her chin up eager to be scratched even more. Ichigo gave her what she wanted, then faintly brushed his hands over her ears.

*Knock. Knock.* *Knock. Knock.* someone had gently knocked at the door. Ichigo turned his attention from Pantera to the visitor at his door.

"I'm awake, you can come in."

When Nel opened the door and walked in.

Ichigo felt his heart drop.

She left the door ajar, and slowly made her way in Ichigo's direction.

Each step she took toward him Ichigo could feel his heartbeat steadily increase. Pantera jumped off the bed, padded past Nel, and out the door.

It was just him and her now.

When she sat down on the edge of Ichigo's bed their eyes instantly locked Ichigo could feel himself trembling. His heart felt like it was in his ears. The beat was like a thousand drums. His eyebrows furrowed on his forehead, and he just froze. He wanted to back way and hide in the corner of the bed like a frightened child but he couldn't. He just sat there.

They both were silent for a couple seconds before Nel placed her hand on Ichigo's knee and tilted her head. "Ichigo relax I'm not upset with you. I just want to talk." she spoke in a comforting, soothing tone, and her eyes welled with genuine concern, and love.

"I know about you and Grimmjow. At first, I didn't know how to feel. I felt hurt. Lost. Betrayed. I even felt so much hate, not for Grimmjow but for **you**. I thought a few things Ichigo. Like I thought you turned my husband of over sixteen years gay. You took advantage of him. You purposely turned him against me. You made him feel the way he does about you. And you know what I was wrong. Though you did have sex with him, none of this is solely your fault. Last night me and Grimmjow truly communicated. So much was revealed, and it turned out we both had some things to hide."

Ichigo loosened up a bit as she talked. She wasn't berating him or calling him degrading names but she was actually talking to him. He didn't know what to say or how to respond without sounding like an idiot so he just nodded.

She continued speaking, but this time she cracked a smile. "Ichigo I want to thank you. You made the man I love happy. You are the reason we were able to communicate so freely, and express how we truly felt. It really was a fucked up way to open our eyes to how things really were but I appreciate it. The fact of the matter is, Grimmjow and I haven't been happy with each other at all. While he confided in work, golf, and eventually _you_ I chose a different path. I've been taking prescription medication to ease my pain, to keep the family together. This morning I poured every single pill down the drain and I haven't had a second thought about it. I can't explain how good it feels to wake up and not feel like a stranger is in my bed, or like the entire world is against me. Ichigo it's because of you I am able to feel this way." She had been smiling, but tears were rolling from the corners of her eyes.

Ichigo's eyes began to water, and he couldn't help himself from crying as well.

Nel was a completely different woman than he thought her to be. She wasn't just a housewife. She was a woman. She was Nel. He never took the time to think about how such stupid mistakes have much deeper meanings. She shook her head and chuckled, brushing the tears away from Ichigo's eyes.

"I'm sorry _mom_! I'm so sorry!" Ichigo finally spilled out. He expected to be silenced or laughed at, but when she brought his head to her chest he couldn't help himself from crying even harder.

She stroked his hair and comforted him as any mother would. "It's okay Ichigo, everything is okay. Let it all out you don't have to hide anymore either. I know you've been through a lot too. Grimmjow told me about your father, and how you truly felt about your mother. I know that you were afraid to tell Gunter that you were gay. I know that you tried to kill yourself because you thought you were ruining everything. I know everything."

Ichigo couldn't stop the tears coming from his eyes. He wanted Nel to hate him for what he did. He didn't want her to be so forgiving and so kind. It was like when he was drowning, and his mother came to him.

It was like he was in his mother's arms after being picked on in elementary school. She would make everything feel all better, and even give him the strength to keep going it. And no matter what he did his mother would be there with open arms. He was feeling so evocative, and nostalgic.

He pulled away from Nel's bosom, tried speaking to her. His tears finally stopped for a moment, but he still wanted to continue bawling his eyes out.

"A-are you and Gr-Grimmjow sta-staying to-together?" He managed to stutter.

She placed her hand on Ichigo's cheek, and shook her head with a brief smile. "He's grabbing the divorce papers as we speak. It's what'll make us happy."

Ichigo was trembling a bit, but nodded. He reached over to the nightstand drawer and opened it pulling out a box of tissues.

_Convenient right? _

Nel took one and gently patted the tears from her face, and Ichigo did the same. He blew his nose in one of them then took a deep breath.

"You feel better?" She sat her hand on his knee.

Ichigo nodded his head. He felt like if he said anything else he would start crying again.

"Don't worry about Gunter either. Grimmjow is going to speak with him. In the meantime, just relax okay? You're still on summer vacation." she said while giving his knee a reassuring shake. She smiled then stood up began walking toward the door "It's still a bit early. Take a shower, and get ready for work and I'll make you some breakfast hun."

"Nel wait." Ichigo managed to get out before she closed the door leaving him alone.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Thank you." He meant so much by those words, and Nel seemed to understand exactly what he meant.

She simply gave him a warm, affectionate smile and closed the door.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. He gave himself a warm smile, then said softly.

"Thank you too mom."

Then he could have sworn that just for a split second he saw Masaki in the mirror looking back at him with the same smile. He didn't want to believe anything else.

It was his mother.

Ichigo sighed at ease, then turned to see Pantera wrestling with an empty toilet paper roll. The paper was scattered, and ripped all over the bathroom floor.

He laughed softly and picked up the mischievous ball of fur. "Seriously Pantera how the hell do you keep sneaking past me?"

She simply looked at him with her big blue eyes and licked her nose, then decided to speak. "Mew."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow parked his truck in his garage upon being released from his lawyers. He told the divorce attorneys that he wanted to give Nel the company, and allowed her to keep the profits from it as well.

He got out of his vehicle and grabbed the small stack of papers which Nel had to sign. He sat them down on his work table, and looked down at them.

Gunter should've been on his way home at that point. Grimmjow called him saying that he needed to speak to him in person. The blue haired man gave a brief sigh. He didn't know where to start. There was his new found sexuality, the divorce, and the infidelity of course.

He saw a patch of orange in the corner of his eye, immediately knowing it was Ichigo.

Ichigo spoke first and sounded rather anxious. "Hi…"

"Hey Ichi. Did Nel have a talk with you?" Grimmjow turned his attention from the papers, to Ichigo. He walked over to the redhead, though kept a fair distance apart from him.

"Y-yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck, and averted his eyes to the ground. "Things make a little more sense now Grimm."

Grimmjow took a baby step forward and nodded his head.

"Well we still gotta talk to Gunter, and Menoly about all this. Hopefully it won't hurt 'em too much."

Ichigo took a step back as Grimmjow took a small step forward. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow then stepped forward again, which caused Ichigo to take yet another step back.

"Grimmjow did you mean what you said when you said you loved me? If I'm the reason this family is breaking up, I have to at least know that you mean-"

Grimmjow stopped Ichigo's ranting by raising his face, and crushing his lips against his soft ones. He brought his free hand down to the arch of Ichigo's back, and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss.

When the kiss finally broke, calm azure met with shimmering auburn.

"Ichigo I meant every word I spoke to you. I do love you. I want to make you happy. I want you to make me happy. If I didn't love you my family wouldn't be breaking apart would it?"

Ichigo shook his head in response, then pulled Grimmjow down to kiss him back.

Grimmjow hit shut the big garage door, and pressed Ichigo to the wall next to it. In a matter of seconds their lips were meshing, and tongues were tangled with each other's. Ichigo's wrists were pressed against his head, and quiet moans were escaping from him.

Grimmjow was too busy enjoying the taste of his young companion he didn't notice Gunter standing in the garage window watching him.

There was another garage door which one could walk in through foot a few feet adjacent to the big garage door. Gunter swung open the door, making it slam into the wall behind it.

Grimmjow immediately pulled away from Ichigo and turned to see who was at the door. Upon looking, he felt like a deer in headlights. Gunter must have been watching them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gunter furiously shouted out. He threw a jab at the frame of the garage door and immediately stormed out without speaking to either of the men.

"Gunter! Hold on son!" Grimmjow said running after his son, with Ichigo soon following after. He was at the bigger, metal garage door and he began assaulting it. His fists flew into the frail metal causing dents to form in it, as he lividly shouted out.

Grimmjow saw that his fists were bleeding. He must've not been able to feel it.

Gunter turned around; seething at the sight of both men.

He made his way toward Ichigo and gave him a hard shove pushing him to the ground. "You fucker! That was my dad!"

Grimmjow stepped between the two preventing him from hurting Ichigo any further. He wildly stepped back as if his father's touch was poisonous and shouted. "Don't you fucking touch me you damn fag! That was my best fucking friend!"

Grimmjow couldn't really speak to defend himself because Gunter was right. Even though it was true it still hurt for his own son to speak with such hatred in his eyes, and much venom in his words.

Nel came outside upon all the loud noise and yelling and spoke to every single one of the men. "What is going on out here?! Everyone in the house! The neighbors don't need to see this."

Gunter was the first one to be guided into the house. Grimmjow helped Ichigo off the ground and they headed into the house together. They all sat down in the living room. Grimmjow and Ichigo sat on the couch with an open spot between them both. Across from the men sat Nel and Gunter on the loveseat.

"Everyone sit down, and just relax. Grimmjow what the hell is wrong with my son? Why are his fists bleeding?" She spoke with great concern, though her expression proved that she was not pleased.

Grimmjow sighed then briefly said, "Gunter knows about me and Ichigo and he isn't happy."

"You were making out in the fucking garage!" Gunter stood up and blurted out in complete anger.

"Gunter, honey please calm down everything is okay. Your hands need to be cleaned and wrapp-" Nel began, but was abruptly cut off.

"OKAY? Are you fucking dense mom?! Since when is my dad being a fucking homo and making out with my best friend okay?!"

"Don't you speak to your mother like you're crazy Gunter." Grimmjow warned his son. "Just because you're pissed at me and Ichigo doesn't give you the right to be an ass."

Gunter might have been angry but he wasn't stupid. He sat back down on the couch and placed his face in his hands, as he let out a frustrated roar.

Ichigo just sat in silence, his face riddled with unbelievable guilt. His eyes met with his thighs.

"Gunter, your mom and I haven't been getting along and in fact we're getting a divorce. Ichigo and I have been 'together' a few times, its not his fault at all so don't hold any grudge toward him." Grimmjow added on carefully as not to overload his son.

Gunter looked up and it turns out he was crying in his hands. "You and mom are getting a divorce? What the hell do you mean its not Ichigo's fault?! It's all your fucking fault you fucking whore!" He looked over at Ichigo primarily as he spoke, and began violently bawling.

The door slammed closed, and in walked Menoly with a smile on her face. Her smile soon faded, and confusion smacked her in the face. "What's..going on…?"

"Come sit with me Barbie." Grimmjow said softly, avoiding the question.

She walked over to him, and sat between him and Ichigo.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie. In fact, lets have some pie." Nel spoke gently, then stood up and went to the kitchen to grab the pastry. She returned with a tray which had five plates with a slice of pie on it. she handed one to everyone, and served herself and Gunter last.

Gunter hiccupped and gave his mom a strange look then looked over at his father, then finally Ichigo. "You're fucking crazy, this isn't normal." He grabbed the plate and threw it to the ground and left out the front door.

Everyone just sat in silence until Menoly decided to speak.

"Let me guess. Gunter found out Dad is gay and has been seeing Ichigo and he's pissed." Menoly casually spoke as she took a forkful of the pastry into her mouth. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, then looked at each other. She swallowed her food, then spoke once again.

"It was obvious. I could tell Ichigo was gay from the first time I met him and he's always blushing. Dad, you stare really hard at Ichigo like all the time so I kinda guessed you guys were up to something. Oh and mom? Since we're all getting this stuff out in the open I'm a lesbian. Loly wasn't one to worry about, she only made me a little curious. My tennis instructor is the one I slept with last night." Menoly took another forkful of the pie into her mouth then carefully licked the tip of the fork cleaning it of the fruit that lie on it.

Grimmjow was stunned. He didn't know his little girl was so observant, and so mature about everything. He placed his hand on her shoulder and silently scanned her face, then made eye contact with her. She smiled then placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Dad you're kind of a dick for doing that to mom, but you two didn't look so happy. I mean I don't know if you remember or not but my room is right next to yours in Karakura and here as well. I hear everything." She spoke nonchalantly.

Grimmjow smiled, and he could feel his own eyes watering and stinging with tears. He chuckled softly as a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. Through trying to pick up his life, his daughter grew up. "Is that so?" His voice cracked, as he softly spoke.

She nodded her head and wiped away the tear from his eye then flashed him a brief smile and kissed his forehead. Then she turned to face Nel, to see her wiping her eyes from tears as well.

"You're getting a divorce right?"

Nel laughed and nodded her head in response to Menoly's frank question.

Finally Menoly turned to face Ichigo. She ran her fingers through his hair, and grinned. "Thanks Ichigo. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have the courage to come out. Also, I'm glad my parents are going to have a chance at happiness again."

Ichigo looked like he was going to cry. He wrapped his arms around the youngest Jaegerjacques in response. She wrapped her smaller arms around his neck hugging him in return then she unraveled herself and stood.

"I'm going to change, then I've got to go. I have a tennis lesson in a bit. Thanks for the pie mom." Menoly gave a wave, then she left the adults alone as she marched up the stairs.

After everything that transpired Grimmjow felt selfish, and unworthy of having the family he had, let alone Ichigo. He had to distance himself from Ichigo. The redhead did make him unbelievably happy, but that didn't matter. For once he didn't want to think about himself. He had to think about his son too. He couldn't handle it all at once. He would allow Gunter and Ichigo to make up before anything else.

Grimmjow stood up and silently left for the garage. He opened the big door. He got into his truck, and backed out. He picked up his phone and pressed the number three on his speed dial list. As soon as Shawlong picked up Grimmjow gave him no time to greet He simply said, "Get my jet ready, I'm going back to Karakura."

He heard a soft cry on the ground of the passengers seat, then saw a pair of sapphire orbs staring up at him.

"Just me and Pantera. Alone." He sighed then gave a weak smile as the kitten hopped up into the passengers seat and curled up to watch him drive.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

An entire day passed by and neither Grimmjow nor Gunter were heard from. Ichigo didn't want them to feel like strangers in their own home so he called Renji and asked if he could stay in their guest house for a while.

Ichigo wanted to do one final thing before he left the Jaegerjacques household, and went to stay with the his friends Renji and Rukia. He didn't have anywhere else to go, and he would only be there for a day or two. He wanted to head back home, and forget everything that happened. He had to go to work anyhow, so it was convenient that he had to leave.

He painted a portrait of the Jaegerjacques family making sure to title it, "The Perfect Family".

He grabbed the one suitcase that he had, then left out the door. Renji was in his car with Rukia in the passengers seat. He walked out without saying goodbye to anyone. He tossed his things into the trunk, then let got into the backseat. It was his last day of working and he was determined to talk to Gunter about what happened.

"Got everything you need Ichigo?' Renji looked up into the rear view mirror making eye contact with Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed then looked out the window. "I'm ready."

As Renji began to drive Ichigo watched as the home he lived at for the majority of summer got further and further away.

It was bittersweet.

He grew attached to the family more than anything else. They accepted him as he was and treated him like he was really a part of the family. He didn't want things to end the way they did, but it's not like he had a choice in the matter.

When he arrived at the golf resort, he saw a patch of blue hair amongst all the green and he cheered up. Gunter was working today hopefully Ichigo could get a few words in.

He made sure to thank Rukia and Renji for the final time before stepping out of the car. Afterwards he went to the staff building and changed into his work uniform.

As he stepped out of the building he noticed Gunter walking in his direction. He figured Gunter wanted to mend their relationship as well.

Ichigo gave a bright smile, then stopped walking as they were only a few feet away from each other at that point. "Hey Gunter listen I…" Ichigo trailed off, as Gunter huffed and simply walked around him and into the building not even giving him the benefit of eye contact.

_Maybe this isn't going to be so easy after all…_

Ichigo figured it wouldn't be a good idea to follow Gunter everywhere he went so he gave him his space.

Six hours finally passed and Ichigo's work was complete. Gunter was headed towards his car. Ichigo thought ahead and was sitting in the passengers seat of the convertible.

Ichigo could visibly see Gunter's muscles tense, and his jaw clench. He began to grimace as he walked over to the passengers side of the car.

He angrily pulled the door open, and he viciously tugged Ichigo by his shirt and tore him out of the seat and onto the parking lot ground.

Ichigo couldn't do much except stare up at his friend who was not happy to see him at all. Gunter stared down at him, and spoke with a aggravated tone, "Stay the hell away from me! I don't want you around me anymore! What part of that don't you understand?!"

"Gunter please I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, but me and Grimmjow love each other. Why can't you accept it and be happy for us?" Ichigo made his way to his feet, as he had no intentions of begging on his knees for forgiveness.

Gunter sneered at the smaller male then shook his head, " If you really did love each other then why did he fly back to Japan _without you_? Did he even bother to say goodbye to you ? No? You know why? Because He never really loved you! No, all you were to him was just an excuse to leave his family. Fuck your apology, and fuck _you_ Ichigo. I never thought I'd be able to **hate** the person I used to be able to call my brother. Now please, just stay the fuck away from me or you _will _be sorry."

Ichigo backed away from his friend's car and turned to walk away. Everything Gunter said started to sink in. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow would just leave after all they had been through without even saying goodbye. He risked his relationship with his best friend to pursue the relationship with Grimmjow and he just leaves.

Maybe he _was _just an excuse to leave his family. Grimmjow really must've used him, and that's what hit Ichigo in the heart. His feelings for Grimmjow were sincere, he had even given the man his virginity. He kept walking forward, trying his hardest not to cry. The man completely abandoned him. There's no way he would give the man his tears. He gave Grimmjow everything, but Ichigo wouldn't let him have his pride. _**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Gunter didn't return home the night he approached Ichigo as he thought the man would be there _again. _He crashed at Rangiku's house, and merely moped around. He took a shower when he came home from work, and tossed himself into Rangiku's bed .

She walked into the bedroom , wearing nothing but a towel from her own shower. Gunter caught sight of her, and surprisingly felt nothing. He just turned to his side and pulled the blankets over his bare body.

The strawberry blonde let out a soft sigh then crawled over into the bed so that she was in his line of sight.

"Baby what's the matter?"

Gunter turned his back to her and said tersely, "Nothing."

"Gunter please talk to me. You say that you love me, but you never tell me anything." She sat up against the headboard holding her knees to her chest.

He turned onto his back and sat up against the headboard next to her then sighed, "My dad was having an affair with Ichigo. Then today Ichigo tried to apologize and talk to me, and I just couldn't handle it so I told him that I hated him."

The busty female turned her head to face him then spoke tenderly, "That's horrible. Did you at least accept his apology or try and mend things yourself?"

"Why would I? This is all his fault anyway! He ruined my family. I-I trusted him Rangiku, I really did. Ichigo was like a brother to me I loved him. Then he just goes and screws around with my dad. Seriously? With my dad? That's just-no he doesn't deserve anything from me let alone an apology."

"Do you remember the day he almost drowned Gunter?" Rangiku asked carefully.

Gunter narrowed his eyes and let out a brief scoff, "Yeah, but the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"You're not thinking about him Gunter. You're being completely selfish. All I heard was me-me-me-me-me. I might not be the smartest blonde out there, but its kind of obvious Ichigo tried to kill himself. He had to be in a tremendous amount of pain to do it. Look babe, Ichigo adores you so much and from how close you two have been I know you feel the same way.

If it took him four years to tell that he was gay, just because he was afraid that you'd hate him just think about how hard it would've been to tell you he was in love with your dad? And newsflash, falling in love isn't just one person's fault. Grimmjow had something to do with it.

At anytime he could've just sent Ichigo along, but no. They do love each other Gunter, just as I love you. I've been in love with you since the first time we met almost ten years ago. I didn't just catch feelings for you, just as Grimmjow or Ichigo didn't just catch feelings for each other."

Gunter gave a gentle sigh realizing that what she was saying wasn't wrong. He wasn't thinking about how Ichigo felt. He wasn't even thinking about how his parent's felt, let alone his little sister. Ichigo was his best friend. If his best friend was in love with his dad then who was he to deny them their happiness? He turned his head and gave Rangiku a warm smile, "I'm gonna call Ichigo. But first, how did you know I was upset?"

"Lets just say, if this were any time we wouldn't be talking right now. Oh, and I wouldn't have on this towel for as long as I have it on now either." she smirked and stood up from the bed, before it got too wet.

"Oh? Well you've got about two seconds to take off the towel before I take it off for you." He pulled the blankets off his body and moved to the edge of the bed.

"That's the Gunter I know…" she said in a devilishly seductive tone as she unwrapped her towel and let it fall to her feet.

Rangiku stepped into the bed, and both young adults showed their love for each other in raw,

passionate, unrestrained, blissful sex.

After they finished Rangiku slipped on a long tank top to cover her voluptuous naked curves, then headed to the kitchen to fetch them both a snack.

Gunter picked up his phone, and dialed Ichigo's number. *ring* …

*ring*

…

*ring*

Ichigo picked up the phone and spoke wearily. "Gunter?"

"…."He didn't respond. He _couldn't _respond."Gunter you there?" Ichigo spoke again, sound a bit more alert.

"Hey Carrot Top.." Gunter let a few tears go, and he sniffled. "Go Yomiuri Giants."

Gunter could tell Ichigo shed a few tears as well, as his voice cracked "I love you too man."

That was all that needed to be said for their friendship to be restored.

He hung up the phone and sat it on the nightstand.

He cleaned his face of the tears using the inside of his arm, then looked up at the door to see Rangiku holding a plate with a sandwich cut into two halves.

She got into bed with him and grabbed her half of the sandwich and then offered him his half.

"I love you Rangiku." He said as chewed a bite out of the well made sandwich.

"I love you too goofball. And don't talk with your mouthful its gross." she said with a mouthful of sandwich as well, making both of them laugh.

After that night Gunter and Ichigo went back to the house together, and they stayed together for the ultimate few days of summer.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

It was officially the last day of summer, and fall had finally come. The portrait Ichigo painted was mounted on the wall above the fireplace.

Everything was as it should've been.

_Except._

Grimmjow still wasn't home.

No matter how much Ichigo tried to convince himself he didn't care, he knew deep down he really did.

Grimmjow was his first. Grimmjow was definitely his only. And he wanted to say Grimmjow would be his final, but the blue haired man was no where to be found. He was in the plane terminal with Gunter, Menoly, and Nel as it was time for him to go back to Karakura for school.

"Ichigo it was nice meeting you, and you will always be a part of this family no matter what. Feel free to visit whenever you want." Nel spoke sweetly as she gave Ichigo a warm hug.

Ichigo hugged her back and sighed softly. "Thanks Nel, I promise I'll visit as much as I can."

Menoly had given Ichigo a knock on his shoulder and grinned, "I'd rather you come back then the jerk with blue hair I gotta call my brother." Gunter flicked her behind her ear which made her turn around swiftly and shoot him a dangerous glare. "Do it again and I swear you'll wake up underwater."

Gunter threw his hands up and let out a brief laugh, "Alright, alright my bad squirt. You have to admit that you're gonna miss me. I'm goin' to America, and playin' college football."

"No seriously. Just go Gunter." Menoly said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled at just how similar the siblings were. It reminded him of his own sisters, and how much he missed them. He couldn't wait to get home, just to see them. Hell he couldn't wait to see his dad. He _really _must've missed home if he missed Isshin.

"Carrot Top, it's been real man." Gunter spoke to Ichigo this time.

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, it has. Keep in touch man, and tell me what America is like. I've always wanted to go."

"I know bro, I gotcha. Behave yourself in Karakura, no more sleeping with your friend's dads right?" Gunter teased with a smirk.

"Haha, nah that right is reserved especially for yours." Ichigo teased back with a bigger smirk.

"Fuck you man." Gunter laughed at his best friends joke.

_Now boarding the plane going to Karakura Town. Now boarding the plane going to Karakura Town. A woman spoke over the intercom. _

Ichigo sighed heavily then found himself crushed in an intense hug with Gunter. He wrapped his arms around Gunter in response then pulled himself away.

"Auf Wiedersehen Gunter." Ichigo spoke in broken German.

"Sayonara Ichigo." Gunter responded in Japanese.

They looked each other in the face for a final time and grinned, then Ichigo turned around and left for his plane.

Ichigo was shocked when he didn't start crying as soon as he boarded the plane. He knew he was going to miss his best friend, the friends he met in Germany, the second family that loved him just as much as his own did, and especially Grimmjow. Yet he knew he was on to bigger and better things, so he had no reason to let it get him down.

He slipped his headphones on over his ears, then laid back so that he could rest.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"_**Surprise, surprise King." **__Shiro grinned._

"_Oh c'mon! I thought I got rid of you." Ichigo whined._

_Shiro let out the creepy bone chilling laugh that always sent shivers up and down Ichigo's spine, then responded "__**Aw, I missed ya too King."**_

_Ichigo walked around in his inverted world for once embracing it, though he would never do it to Shiro. He sort of missed it._

"_**Tha' only reason I'm here s'cause yer repressin' shit again."**_

"_No I'm not."_

"_**Yea, ya are."**_

"_No. I'm not."_

"_**Yea. Ya are."**_

"_No I'm-"_

"_**Shut tha fuck up, ya miss that blue haired dude. We both know it."**_

_Ichigo let out an exasperated groan then ran forward to jump off a building, hoping to get away from Shiro. He landed in the exact same spot he was before next to Shiro and went wide eyed._

"_This place isn't fucking fair! I mean its my dream why can't I do what I want in it?"_

"_**King, this is yer **__**inner world**__**. Anything ya truly wan' ya can have. Whaddya really want?"**_

"_I want Grimmjow." Ichigo mumbled inaudibly._

"_**Say it louder!"**_

"_I want Grimmjow." Ichigo said a little louder._

"_**Fuckin' say it like ya mean it!"**_

"_I. WANT. GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed out with all his might. He felt better after saying it he smiled, and said it once more. "I want Grimmjow. I want him Shiro." _

_Shiro gave a smirk then shoved Ichigo off the building once again. But instead of falling back into the same place he woke up. _

He pulled the headphones off his ears, and looked around to see everyone getting off the plane. He got up and stretched out his back letting it crack some. He got off the plane, and headed into the lobby of the Karakura airport. He grabbed his luggage, and began walking towards the exit.

Something was strange. A man was holding his name on a piece of paper. If Ichigo wasn't mistaken it was that one friend of Grimmjow's.

Shaw something. He shrugged his shoulders thinking it was nothing then went to the man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" the man asked.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"Your limo awaits, allow for me to take your things sir." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and gave his bag to the mysterious man. He followed the man outside the airport, to see him walk over to a black stretch limo. He put Ichigo's things in the trunk of the vehicle then opened the door for the young man. Ichigo stepped in and sat down and was stunned to see Grimmjow sitting in the seat parallel to him. He didn't know what to say, so he said what first came to his mind, "I want Grimmjow."

Grimmjow chuckled softly and made his way over to the other side of the limo to sit next to Ichigo. "Well Grimmjow want Ichi too."

Ichigo shook his head and smiled a bit lowering his head, "Grimmjow what're you doing here, and more importantly why the hell did you leave?"

"It's really not what you think Ichigo. I left so that you and Gunter could work things out and so that I could work a few things out with myself. I didn't really think I deserved you nor did I think I deserved such a family. Gunter, Menoly, and Nel gave us their blessings Ichi. There are going to be a few stipulations though."

Ichigo was excited, and was completely onboard with everything Grimmjow was saying up until he heard 'stipulation', "What is it Grimm?"

"I'm kind of a celebrity. I don't want everyone knowing about my lifestyle, and how me and Nelliel are broken up. The tabloids would ruin my career, and drag Nelliel's name through the mud. Hell it would be a disgrace to the Jaegerjacques name if anyone of my fans, or something found out I was gay. You catching my drift?" Grimmjow explained intricately, though he never wiped the smile off his face.

"So, what you're saying is. You would rather keep our relationship a secret because you're ashamed of being gay? Or is it that you're ashamed of being with me?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes and the infamous scowl that crept on his face returned.

"Ichigo, don't take it the wrong way. It's just that I love what I do. I worked my ass off to get where I am today, and I don't want it to be taken away. The world isn't as accepting as I would like it to be. I want to be who I am, I just don't think people are ready for it. I'll even pay for your school tuition because I know your father isn't paying for it anyhow."

"Are you kidding me? You're offering me money now? What am I your whore?! You are just using me Grimmjow. I really didn't want to believe it, but this is the line. Let me out of this thing now."

"Ichi, I didn't mean it like that I just don't want ya to go. I love ya.."

"Let me out Grimmjow or I'll throw myself out."

"Shawlong, stop the limo." Grimmjow sighed heavily, and looked over at Ichigo as he got out of the limo. "Ichigo wait, just for a second."

Ichigo looked back hoping Grimmjow would at least take back what he said, "Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone about what happened over the summer I'll pay you handsomely if you don't say anything." He pleaded.

"You _**don't **_deserve me!" He slammed the door, and began running the opposite direction of the limo. He didn't care about the things he had in the trunk of the vehicle. He didn't want to care about Grimmjow. He just wanted to go home. He wasn't ready for this. He was in way over his head.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow placed his hand in face in his palm and sighed, he knew that he fucked up. He knew that he fucked up big.

It wasn't true, not in the least. He couldn't give a fuck if the entire world knew he was gay. He just couldn't put Ichigo through so much, especially when he was still in school.

It hurt to see the redhead leave, but at that point in time there wasn't much he could do. He didn't want to do to Ichigo what he did to Nel. He wanted the boy to grow, and enjoy life even if that meant him finding a different man to love.

_With love there really are no second chances. There really aren't any mulligan's. _

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**Raise your hand if you want to kill me? Everyone? Okay great. Haha. Well, I'd like to say that I'm gonna make a sequel to this **__**if there is a demand for it**__**. It'll probably be no more than a two-shot, but since I'm kinda busy it'll most likely be a really long one-shot. I really enjoyed writing this, but I especially loved reading the reviews. All of which that reviewed on both my chapters are fucking awesome. You're getting gold stars. Just sayin'. Alright, just to reiterate: there may be a sequel if there is a demand for it. So you must let me know what you think. Even if you're a guest user, hook it up with an anonymous review. I appreciate it greatly. **_

_**Until I write the sequel to this check out my other story I'm working on its called, "Friends With Benefits." It's another IchiGrimm tale which the whole family (unless everyone is like 17 and gets aroused by lots of yaoi)can enjoy ^.^. If you guys want updates on the sequel they're going to be in the author's notes for Friends With Benefits. **_

_**If you guys really did like this story let me know, let your friends know, and let your friend's friend let them not too xD pyramid scheme~ Alright I'm leaving it's 12 something in the morning and I'm exhausted. Stay cool. *snaps my fingers***_

_**Translations: Gott gebe mir die Kraft :German for "God give me the strength."**_

_**Auf Wiedersehen : German for "Goodbye"**_

"_**Sayonara: Japanese for "Goodbye"**_


End file.
